Song For None
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: Legolas goes to Rinvendell for the summer to visit the twins and ends up getting a lot more than he planned for.
1. Prologue

A/N: A Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan fanfic with a few of my own characters. Lot's of action, lot's of adventure, lot's of mystery, and of course a little bit of romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Legolas, darnit! And I don't own the names of the girl characters, I just own the story line and plot and all that good stuff. Sorry if my story is like anyone else's, it's not on purpose.  
  
Info: This is set before the Ring and all that good stuff happened so there's no fellowship but I might bring them in just because I like them! Legolas is in Rivendell and he is good friends with Elrohir and Elladan (in case you have forgotten these two, they are Elrond's twin sons) and He and the twins like to harass Estel (That'd be Strider). Elrond is still the leader, head guy in Rivendell and he is watching Legolas for the summer. Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan are all fairly young (think teenaged) and Estel is very young (early teens). There are three girl characters Nuquernaromen (Nuquer), Maikathuleiel, (Maik), and Morhrivewen (Ven). The three are also staying the summer in Rivendell being looked after by Elrond.  
  
The story starts the day Legolas, Nuquer, Maik, and Ven arrive..  
  
Review if you have any good idea's at all or suggestion's or even just things or people you'd like to see in the story!!! PLEASE!! 


	2. Character Background

Song For None ~~  
  
I decided to give a little background info on my characters to help you.  
  
Legolas- hopefully you already know about this elfin beauty but just in case you have been living under a rock, he's blonde, he's hott, he's an elf. Ok seriously now, he's from Mirkwood, he's an archer-person, and in this story he has a humorous personality. He likes to make people laugh and he like to be the center of attention but, he knows the time and place to do it. And he definitely loves the ladies!  
  
Elladan- (I don't remember if it says anything in the book about his appearance so I made up my own because I'm to lazy to go and look) He has light brown hair beautiful green-brown eyes. He's from Rivendell (Elrond would be his dad) He and Elrohir are much alike but Elladan is the more outgoing of the two.  
  
Elrohir- He has same hair as Elladan and the same beautiful green-brown eyes. He's from Rivendell and his father is also Elrond (nooo, really). He is outgoing but only around people he knows well and gets very shy around girls, especially one's he likes.  
  
Nuquer- Black hair and dark green eyes. She is from Dol Amroth (Ancient haven of elfes). She had been raised as an independent woman (think Eowyn) and likes to do things on her own. She still has a very girly side that comes out only when around guys. She also has a short temper.  
  
Maik- From Cair Andros, her family moved there many years ago and are not sure of their true homeland. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is the quietest of the three girls and very intelligent.  
  
Ven- From Lothlorien, very blonde hair and light blue eyes. She is what we'd call and "airhead" but she is not completely stupid. She misses out on life's finer points but somehow makes it day to day.  
  
Estel- Again I hope you know his history a little because I'm too lazy to explain it all. Pretty much all you need to know for this story is that he's in Rivendell (think adopted little brother) and hopefully you know what he looks like just for this story picture him the same looking minus the facial hair and make him shorter and probably a little cleaner!  
  
A/N: I know some of the things don't exactly go along with Tolkien's histories and stuff but hey, it's a fanfic! If I have misspelled any places from LOTR please tell me so I don't look like a complete idiot! 


	3. In the Beginning

Song For None  
  
~  
  
The sun was gently rising over the beautiful hills and the placid waters of Rivendell. Elrond was awaiting the arrival of the four young elfes he would be advising for the summer. He wasn't sure if he should be dreading this or looking forward to it. He soon saw a dozen people coming up over the northern hill. It was the party he was awaiting for.  
  
The group in the distance grew closer to Rivendell and Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir were at the gate waiting for their friend Legolas's arrival. And to see if their were any she-elfes among the new comers. Estel their younger brother ran out to wait with them. Legolas could be mean to him sometimes but he did not want to miss out on fun that could be had.  
  
The elfes finally stopped at the gate to greet the twins and Estel. Legolas was wearing his usual archery attire and carrying his favorite bow.  
  
"How have you been Legolas? It's been almost a year since I have seen you last!" Elrohir gently slapped Legolas on the back and walked with him into Rivendell.  
  
"You have to tell us the story of that girl you meet down in the Barrow- Downs!" Elladan started pumping Legolas for stories about the past year as soon as he saw his old friend.  
  
The three were so caught up in catching up with each other they almost ran into Elrond and were oblivious to the three she-elfes standing a few feet away. It wasn't until Elrond asked for silence that Elladan noticed the three girls.  
  
"I will show you all to your room and then we will have a small meeting about what is going to happen this summer and then you may all meet and greet with each other."  
  
The three friends were forced to break up for a while until their rooms were sorted out. Elrond was smart enough to put the boys on one side of his house and the girls on the upper story on the other side. He said a few prayers begging the Valar that there would not be much boy/girl trouble this summer and things would run smoothly.  
  
Everyone assembled outside in the meeting area.  
  
"I'm glad to see all of you and I'm glad that you could make it Morhrivewen, your father informed me of the circumstances in your homeland. For the next two and a half months you will all be stuck here with me and forced to learn your elfin identities and the history of our people. You will have plenty of time to be amongst yourselves and I will try my best not to bore you!" Elrond smiled at the six elfes and let them go on their own ways.  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir went out into an open field to practice archery and tell their stories of the past year.  
  
The three girls, Nuquernaromen, Maikathuleiel, and Morhrivewen went back to Nuquer's room to talk amongst themselves.  
  
Elrohir was watching Legolas's form as a he shot an arrow and asked him of his journey here. "Did you get to talk to any of the girls?"  
  
Legolas let the arrow fly from his bow hitting his target perfectly. "No, I had some guy asking me questions about my father the whole journey here. I did find out their names though."  
  
Elladan shot a near perfect shot at his target. "Morhrivewen was pretty, find anything out about her?"  
  
"Not really they all go by shorter names, I did learn that. Morhrivewen goes by Ven, and then there's Nuquer and Maik. I'm not sure which one's which but I think the one with the black hair is Nuquer." Legolas picked up another arrow to show Elladan what he was doing wrong.  
  
In the girls' room, the three were having the same discussion.  
  
"The one we came with is Legolas, right?" Maik was shifting through Ven's clothes looking at the different outfits she had.  
  
"Yes, that was Legolas. He is pretty good looking." Ven opened her closet door and starting hanging her robes inside.  
  
"Pretty cute?! He was gorgeous! The twins weren't to bad either!" Nuquer Picked up Ven's red robe and held it against herself to critique in the mirror.  
  
"What are their names?" Ven handed Nuquer another one of her red robes for her to look at.  
  
"Elrohir and Elladan." Nuquer contemplated the two robes and decided on the first on she picked up.  
  
"Don't miss much do you?" Maik held onto the robe while Nuquer slipped out of the one she was currently wearing. She pulled Ven's robe over her head and let it fall into place.  
  
"I don't know which one is which though." Nuquer fixed a rogue hair and turned to let Maik and Ven see the robe.  
  
"Beautiful, where are you going in it?" Ven fixed a rope hanging from the robe at Nuquer's waist.  
  
"We are going to find the guys of course!" Nuquer waited while Ven and Maik fixed their hair and the three headed out the door to find the guys and get names straightened out once and for all. 


	4. Just Dropping By

Song For Non  
  
Ven, Maik, and Nuquer made their way threw several of the long hallways in Elrond's house.  
  
"At this rate we'll find them by the end of summer!" Nuquer threw up her hands in frustration and leaned against a door. The door unfortunately was not all the way closed and she collapsed in a heap into the room.  
  
To add to Nuquer's embarrassment Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas were all sitting in the room. The room also happened to belong to Elladan.  
  
"Well, I didn't know we had room service comedy here." Elladan stood up to help Nuquer off the floor.  
  
Maik and Ven were almost in tears they were laughing so hard and laughed even harder when they saw who was in the room.  
  
"That was priceless!" Maik sat down in a nearby chair to ease the laughing pains in her stomach.  
  
"Yea, yea, laugh it up. That kinda hurt." Nuquer rubbed her hip where she had fallen.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch your names through all that action." Legolas smiled at the three girls obviously delighted to finally get to talk to them.  
  
"I'm Maikathuleiel but everyone calls me Maik." Maik smiled back at Legolas.  
  
"Morhrivewen, but you can call me Ven." Ven tried to look at the boys when she talked to them but she was to shy at the moment.  
  
"What about our personal comedians name?" Elladan sat down next to Nuquer.  
  
"I'd be Nuquernaromen, my friends call me Nuquer." Nuquer tried to fix her hair that had gotten tangled in her robe during her lovely trip.  
  
"Do we know you well enough now to call you Nuquer?" Legolas was cleaning one of his knives as he spoke.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm in a good mood today so why not." Nuquer smiled at Elrohir who hadn't said a word during the whole incident.  
  
"I'm Elladan and that's my twin Elrohir." Elladan pointed to the quiet Elrohir sitting in his chair.  
  
"Hi" Elrohir spoke for the first time and was trying to fight back his shyness.  
  
"I'm Legolas." Legolas knew Elrohir had a big shyness problem around pretty girls and was trying to not let to conversation die down for the sake of all of them. Everyone hates those awkward silences.  
  
"Well, it was nice dropping by, literally, but we have to go know. I guess we'll see you boys later tonight." Nuquer stood up and motioned for Maik and Ven to follow her.  
  
The three girls walked out leaving Elladan and Legolas thinking their thoughts about girls and them in general and poor Elrohir mad at himself for being so shy.  
  
"Why didn't we stay and talk longer?" Ven followed Nuquer down the hall.  
  
"Because, we want to keep them guessing. We are a mystery to them and we're going to keep it that way." Nuquer stopped outside her room, "I'm going to finish unpacking my clothes. Ven, I'll give back your robe tonight."  
  
"Actually you can keep it. It looks horrible on me and I never wear it." Ven brushed a piece of fuzz of the robe.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ven, I owe you one." Nuquer waved to Ven as she wondered down the hall. To bad she was headed the opposite direction of her room.  
  
"I'd better finish unpacking too. See you tonight." Maik waved absentmindedly and walked down the hall.  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting summer." Nuquer shook her head at Ven and closed her door.  
  
~ 


	5. Legolas's Point of View

Song For None  
  
~~ Legolas's point of view!  
  
After we were done practicing archery we all decided to go back to Elladan's room. Of course we started talking about the regular guys things, archery, girls, swords, girls, knives, girls, and trees. We were just starting to get into a good part of the conversation when the door flew open and a girl came flying in and landed on the floor. It was probably the funniest thing I have seen in a long time!  
  
Elladan of course had to make some funny comment about it, that's Elladan for you.  
  
"Well, I didn't know we had room service comedy here."  
  
The girl was very pretty and so were her two friends. The other two came laughing in after her. One with brown hair and the other with platinum blonde hair, that could only be found in Lothlorien. The blonde one was pretty but I prefer darker hair colors being blonde myself.  
  
Elladan immediately started to laugh and joke with the girls. I personally think he has a thing for Nuquer, she was the one that flew in on the floor. I have to say both her and the brown haired one, Maik, are very pretty but if I had to pick I would probably pick Nuquer myself. She has a more exotic look to her.  
  
The girls didn't stay very long. Some girl thing they all had to go do. I think they left on purpose. Girls are strange that way.  
  
I felt really bad for Elrohir, the whole time the girls were in the room he didn't say a word. He gets so shy around girls but he usually says something. Although, I can't blame him for being so shy. All three of the girls were very pretty.  
  
After they left Elladan started talking about Nuquer and how funny it was when she fell in the door, yea, he definitely has a thing for her. I want to say something really bad to him but I'll wait until later when Elrohir has recovered from the shock of being in the girls presence. I'm going to have to work on that with him.  
  
I might even try to get closer to Maik. I would try for Nuquer but I'll let Elladan do his thing because I wouldn't want a girl to come in the middle of our friendship. Maybe Elrohir can get to know Ven, she seemed pretty shy too. I don't know how good two shy people would get along though.  
  
This is going to be a summer to remember. 


	6. Day Dreamer

Song For None  
  
~~  
  
From Nuquer's point of view  
  
Ven, myself, and Maik left the boys room after my embarrassing little drop by. It was nice talking to the guys and finally figuring out who is who. I still think Legolas is the best looking of them. I hate saying this because it always seems to be proven wrong but I think Elladan might like me. He seemed to be really friendly especially towards me and he sat really close to me. I think I might like him but I don't want to start that before I even really know the guys.  
  
Elladan's twin brother, Elrohir, didn't say a word the whole time we were there. I guess he must be really shy. He isn't as cute as his brother. They may be twins but for some reason Elladan just seems cuter.  
  
Ven and Maik didn't understand why I wanted to leave the boys room so soon but I have my reasons. We are going to be with them the whole summer so I don't want to be around them all the time. We need to keep the guys guessing about us girls, it's all about the chase. And I really needed to unpack my stuff because it was really hott and I wanted my flower scents to make sure I didn't smell bad or anything, girls should always smell pretty. That's one of the reasons guys like girls, we smell good!  
  
I'm so glad Ven let me have her dress, I have to agree with her, red is definitely not her color. She is more of a blue elf. Blue compliments her eyes more anyways. I have a lot of red robes but I never get sick of them.  
  
I unpacked my stuff in a daze for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Legolas. I don't know why either. It was Elladan who I liked and he was the one who kept talking and staring at me. I was in the middle of hanging one of my favorite robes up when I sort of slipped into another daydream. About riding a beautiful white horse through the deep woods of Mirkwood and, Legolas rode up to me on his white horse and we spent the afternoon together talking and then at the very end we kissed. I dropped my robe on the floor when I pictured Legolas and I kissing.  
  
I snapped out of it when Maik was knocked on my door.  
  
~Third person point of view~  
  
"Nuquer, are you done yet?" Maik called through Nuquer's door. Nuquer picked up her robe and went to open the door for Maik.  
  
"No. I can't stop daydreaming!" Nuquer finished hanging her robe and stuffed her bags in the closet.  
  
"Daydreaming about who?" Maik sat on Nuquer's bed.  
  
"Um, no one just you know, daydreaming." Nuquer didn't want to tell Maik about her dream.  
  
"Come on, tell me. I can help you figure out what it means!" Maik grabbed Nuquer's hand and dragged her down next to her.  
  
"Well, ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"  
  
"You have my word!"  
  
Nuquer retold her daydream about Legolas and the woods.  
  
"Well, that sounds very romantic." Maik sighed and thought for a moment.  
  
"It was. What does it mean though?" Nuquer was anxious for what Maik had to say.  
  
"Usually if you dream about white horses it means, that your fortune or love is assured." Maik specialized in interrupting dreams, she wanted to interrupt people's dreams when she grew older.  
  
"Both Legolas and I were riding white horses, does that mean we are destined for each other?" Nuquer's heart jumped at the though of this. She was happy and yet nervous about that.  
  
"Not necessarily, it could mean you and Legolas will be good friends with fortunate lives." Maik always has some reasonable answer for everything, sometimes it did ruin dreams though.  
  
"What about the forest?" Nuquer wouldn't stop until she knew the meaning of  
  
everything.  
  
"Well, a thick forest means you are about to go through a period of hard time but with happiness in the end. You also said there was a stream right?"  
  
"Yes, a little one with clear water." Nuquer moved closer to Maik watching her as she thought out to dream.  
  
"Clear water means a sign of good luck and prosperity. And the kiss shows a sign of love, peace, and contentment. It all means you and Legolas, I believe, will become good friends. You will go though a hard time, with him or not I don't know and then in the end you will be happy and at peace." Maik smiled to herself. She loved when she interrupted people's dreams.  
  
"What would I do without you Maik?" Nuquer hugged Maik and stood up. "Ready to go eat dinner?"  
  
"Yes, and before you say it, I promise not to say a word to anyone."  
  
"Ever!"  
  
"Ok, ok, but I have a feeling you'll be telling someone of this dream before long!"  
  
Maik smiled knowingly at Nuquer and the two left to go eat dinner.  
  
~~  
  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! If you would like to interrupt your dreams go to that's where I interrupted Nuquer's dream! 


	7. Getting Acquainted

Song For None  
~  
  
Elrond was waiting for everyone when they arrived in the dining hall. There were a number of other elfes sitting at different decorated tables. The six elfes and Estel all sat at the same table as Elrond.  
  
"So, has everyone gotten acquainted?" Elrond sat after everyone else was seated.  
  
"I haven't meet the girls yet." Young Estel, who was sitting next to Elladan, looked at the girls.  
  
"Well, now is a perfect time to introduce yourselves." Elrond nodded towards the girls to introduce themselves.  
  
"Nuquer"  
  
"Maik"  
  
"Ven"  
  
"Hi, I'm Estel."  
  
"Where do you come from?" Ven had noticed earlier that Estel was not of Elfin origins.  
  
"It's a long story and I don't like to talk about it" Estel had a far away look in his eyes when Ven asked him this.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ven was a little embarrassed about asking him that. She was known to speak before she thought and this often got her into trouble.  
  
Elladan couldn't keep his eyes of Nuquer, she was looking very beautiful this evening underneath the stars and her raven hair had a delicate shine to it.  
  
Legolas noticed Elladan staring and gave him a slight kick underneath the table. Elladan snapped out of his daze and gave an in inquisitive look to Legolas. Legolas nodded his head towards Nuquer trying to get his point not to stare across. Elladan was confused for moment and shook his head.  
  
Legolas leaned forward to whisper to Elladan, "Don't stare!" Legolas hoped no one had heard because he was sure Elladan didn't want everyone at the table to hear.  
  
Elladan got Legolas's point and looked down at his food. He was having a very hard time trying not to look at Nuquer.  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow, Elrond?" Nuquer finished eating her food. "We are going to talk about elfin history." Elrond motioned for the serving maids to take away the dirty dishes.  
  
"The very beginnings?" Nuquer handed to dish to the maid and stood to leave.  
  
"Yes, we will meet in the outside meeting area around one." Elrond waved her down the hall and excused himself from the table. "Good evening everyone, sleep well."  
  
Elladan couldn't help watching Nuquer walk down the hall towards her room.  
  
"Elladan, do you like Nuquer?" Maik couldn't help herself anymore. She had to know Elladan's feelings.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Elladan was quick to answer and looked like a guilty child.  
  
"Elladan likes Nuquer! Ohhh!" Estel, being a very young child still, started making faces at Elladan until Elrohir gave him the eye that is was time for bed. "Alright, I'm going." Estel left the five of them sitting at the table waiting for Elladan to answer.  
  
"You stared at her half the night and just now, again, you stared at her!" Maik smiled at Elladan as if she knew all his secrets.  
  
"She's nice." Elladan was turning a light shade of red and was obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, come on Elladan, admit it! You like Nuquer and you know it!" Legolas wasn't about to sit out on this action. Elladan was his friend but he couldn't possibly miss an opportunity to get back at him for embarrassing him the last summer the two were together.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Elladan couldn't even look up from his food now.  
  
"I know you think she's pretty." Maik leaned closer to Elladan trying to get something out of him.  
  
"Yes, she's a nice looking girl. Does that mean I have to like her that way?" Elladan scooted his chair back and stood up.  
  
"Leaving so soon Elladan?" Legolas smirked at Elladan.  
  
"I'm tired." Elladan turned and hurried down the hall towards his room.  
  
Legolas and Maik burst out laughing with Ven and Elrohir.  
  
"I'll get something out of him!" Legolas smiled and looked into Maik's eyes. The two fell silent and sat for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Legolas broke the stare when he abruptly stood up and left.  
  
Ven and Maik excused themselves and also wen to their rooms. Elrohir was left sitting alone once again wishing he hadn't been so shy.  
  
~Elladan's point of view~  
  
After what Legolas and Maik had said at dinner I had to return to my room so I could hide my blushing face.  
  
Truthfully I do have feelings for Nuquer. She is pretty, smart, and funny. I just don't want anyone to know how I feel. I lay on my bed and feel into a dream filled sleep.  
  
I don't remember much of my dreams but I know Nuquer was in more than a few of them. I remember her and I walking through a wooded forest singing an ancient song of love and sorrow but not much else.  
  
Maybe some day I'll let someone know how I feel but not now. It's too soon to know how I really feel. 


	8. Practice Fields

Song For None  
~  
  
Nuquer lay in her bed dreaming of the things to come this summer. She couldn't help letting her thoughts stray to the boys. Elladan had seemed to be staring at her a lot during dinner. She hoped she wasn't imagining it. As she was about to fall asleep her thoughts drifting to Legolas's shining smile. She rolled over and smiled into her pillow.  
  
~Elrond's point of view~  
  
I can't help but notice the looks the young elfes were giving each other. It was the age were elfes start thinking about love and who they want to spend their lives with. I'm just praying no heartbreaks happen this summer and I get out easy with no late night talks about how life does go on.  
  
I love to teach the young elfes about their past and their origins as long as they stay interested. I feel bad for poor Elladan and Elrohir they are going to feel like I have a constant eye on them. I know they are going to be sneaking out of their rooms to meet the girls in secret hiding places. I was young once and did the same things. I just hope they keep their heads and don't do anything stupid.  
  
Poor Estel is going to feel especially left out now his brother's have friends permanently here. I hope this summer doesn't stress me too much.  
  
~3rd Person View~  
  
The sun rose the next morning as bright and shining as everyday before.  
  
Elrohir was the first of the students up and headed to the archery field to practice before Legolas and Elladan came out.  
  
He was going over different things he could say to the girls when Legolas and Elladan showed up.  
  
"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Legolas had his bow in his hand and Lembas in the other.  
  
"I wanted to practice by myself for a while." Elrohir stepped aside so Elladan could shoot a bow.  
  
"Tired of me kicking your butt in matches?" Legolas joked with Elrohir.  
  
"I'll beat you some day don't worry!" Elrohir watched while Legolas and Elladan shoot arrows for while until finally Legolas suggested they play their usual matches.  
  
Legolas shot first and then followed Elladan and Elrohir. The three were almost done playing when Nuquer showed up carrying a bow.  
  
"Hi, Nuquer, come to practice?" Legolas spotted her first. Elladan dropped his bow when he heard Legolas call her name.  
  
"I didn't know anyone was up here. I can wait until you're done." Nuquer started to head back down the hill but Elladan called to her.  
  
"You can join us if you'd like to."  
  
"I'm not very good. I haven't been doing archery very long." Nuquer turned around and looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok, Elrohir here can't shoot either." Legolas gave Elrohir a friendly slap on the arm and motioned for Nuquer to some over. "We can show you how to shoot properly."  
  
Nuquer hesitated for a moment but decided she'd join.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stepped aside while Legolas showed her proper stance and how to shoot. She did fairly well and was soon shooting as well as Elrohir.  
  
"You'll be good in no time!" Legolas smiled at her.  
  
"Want to play a match with us?" Elladan was quick to make sure Nuquer wasn't about to leave them yet.  
  
"I guess I have time for one match." Nuquer went first followed by Elladan, Legolas, and Elrohir.  
  
Nuquer shot very well and placed third in the match behind Legolas and Elladan.  
  
Nuquer then excused herself to go ready herself for the lesson coming up soon.  
  
~Nuquer's point of vew~  
  
I can't believe my luck! All three guys were up at the archery field when I went there this morning! I can't decide who I like more, Legolas or Elladan. I still have yet to really talk to Elrohir.  
  
Legolas is very good at archery. He taught me very well today. Elladan, I think likes me. He's always smiling at me and saying nice things to me. I'll have to ask Maik though, she would know.  
  
~Elladan's point of view~  
  
I was so happy when Nuquer showed up this morning at the archery field. I really want to tell her how I feel. I know now that I have some kind of feeling for Nuquer. I'm just hoping Legolas doesn't like her either.  
  
I'm really going to have to get Elrohir to start talking around the girls. They are going to start thinking he can't speak! 


	9. Playtime

Song For None  
~  
  
Elrond was telling Estel to go and find some other elfes to play with while he taught his lessons to the students. Estel was just about to make an argument as Legolas walked in followed closely by Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"You really need to start talking around the girls. They are going to start thinking you can't talk or something!" Legolas nodded to Elrond and rustled Estel's hair as he exited the room.  
  
"I know but I just don't know what to say in front of them!" Elrohir took a seat near Elrond.  
  
"Good afternoon boys. Have you seen any of the girls?" Elrond sat at the front of the circle. They were all seated outside in an area surrounded by beautiful trees full of blooming flowers.  
  
"Nuquer was with us this morning practicing archery." Elladan got a slightly far off look in his eyes when he said this.  
  
"Well it's nice to know she has a interest in elfin finer arts." Elrond had just said this when all three of the girls showed up.  
  
"Are we late? Did we miss anything?!" Maik immediately started to get a little stressed about missing something. She had paper and ink to write with piled in her arms. She sat in the seat closest to Elrond.  
  
"Excuse her, she gets a little stressed out when it comes to learning." Nuquer sat down next to Legolas and Ven sat next to her.  
  
"Well then let's begin our lesson." Elrond started telling the six about their intricate elfin history.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later the lesson was over and Elrond dismissed them all telling them he'd see them later at dinner.  
  
"It's really hott out today!" Nuquer fanned her face with her hand.  
  
"You're always hot Nuquer! Don't start complaining now, you'll never stop!" Maik set her papers down on the railing.  
  
"I know a great way to cool down." Elladan leaned on the rail next to Nuquer.  
  
"Hey you, we are not taking our clothes off!" Legolas gave Elladan and joking look of horror.  
  
"It's hot enough to! But what's your idea?" Nuquer tried to secretly study Legolas delicate features while Elladan explained.  
  
"We could all go down to my secret pond. Only Elrohir and I know where it is." Elladan noticed Nuquer looking at Legolas and felt a little pang of jealousy in him.  
  
"I'm in." Nuquer was quick to answer.  
  
"Me too." Maik and Ven both agreed to go.  
  
"Count me in too." Legolas caught Nuquer looking at him and smiled.  
  
"I'll go too." Elrohir finally spoke in front of the girls.  
  
"Come on then, let's go before Estel wants to join us." Elladan lead the group down to the pond and they all looked at the little waterfall filling the medium sized water. The water had little ripples illuminating the water and it looked absolutely inviting.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are waiting for but I'm getting in!" Nuquer slipped of her soft slippers and her over robe. Elladan couldn't help but stare at Nuquer when she dropped her over robe onto the ground. All she was wearing now was a light red colored under robe.  
  
She tied her hair back with a small piece of ribbon and walked into the water.  
  
"I'm getting in too." Legolas also slipped of his shoes and his tunic. He climbed a nearby tree with much grace and jumped into the water. The water splashed both Ven and Maik who were standing near the edge of the water.  
  
Soon Elladan, Elrohir, Maik, and Ven were all out of the their over clothes and in the water.  
  
~  
  
Elrond was sitting in his room going over some important papers when he heard the giddy laughter of young elfes coming from the pond his two sons thought only they knew about. He smiled to himself and tried to concentrate on his work. Slowly his mind drifted to the summer he had spent learning about elfin history and origins. He learned more about himself that summer than history and that was also when he meet his first love. He hoped that his sons and their friends' summer would be as memorable as his was.  
  
~  
  
At the pond the young elfes were growing exhausted from their play. Ven had given up in the game of under water tag and collapsed in the soft grass at the side of the pond. Elrohir noticed her watching the rest of them play and thought it would be a good time to try to talk to her. He had thought she was pretty from the first time he saw her but never had the courage to talk to her.  
  
He sat on the grass next to her.  
  
"You tired too?" Ven looked over and Elrohir, "Your Elrohir right?"  
  
Elrohir was surprised that she knew his name and quite pleased.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good. I thought I could tell you and your brother apart." Ven rung out her wet hair.  
  
"I'm glad you can tell us apart. It gets very annoying being called by your brother's name. Unless they are accusing him of something I did." Elrohir found that it wasn't so hard to talk to one girl alone as opposed to many girls and in front of other people.  
  
Ven laughed at Elrohir and smiled. She had never really noticed how cute he was up close.  
  
"Why are you so quiet all the time?" Ven had to know.  
  
"I get shy in front of a lot of people, especially pretty girls. That's why I haven't talked to you before." Elrohir couldn't believe he had said that but it was too late to take it back.  
  
Ven blushed a little and was unsure of what to say.  
  
"I know how you feel. I get shy a lot too." Ven and Elrohir were just starting to get into their conversation when Elladan came flying out of the water followed very closely by Legolas.  
  
"Get back here!" Legolas called after Elladan and the two disappeared in to the trees.  
  
Nuquer ran out of the water and grabbed Elladan's and Legolas's clothes.  
  
"Come on you guys let's go!" Nuquer started running back towards Elrond's house and Maik was following her.  
  
Elrohir stood up and helped Ven get to her feet and the two took off after Nuquer.  
  
~ 


	10. Unusual

Song For None  
~  
  
I would like to thank Iarejedi for pointing out that I'm really lazy because I didn't go look to see what Elladan and Elrohir really looked like (dark brown hair and gray eyes). So for the sake of my story and because once and again I'm going to be lazy and not change all my chapters that mention their looks. I'm going to say that their hair gets darker when they get older and their eyes also change colour. So for now they have lighter hair and green/brown eyes. Thanks again for pointing that our Iarejedi!!  
  
~  
  
Estel was returning from playing outside all day when Elladan and Legolas came flying by him almost knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You are in major trouble Elladan!!" Legolas yelled after Elladan and the two sopping wet elfes ran down the hall. Estel was left leaning against the wall in front of a very wet floor.  
  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday. Were they wearing just their underclothes? Ew, I don't even want to know!" Estel shook his head to get that disturbing mental image out of his head and walked off down the hall when Nuquer and Maik came running by also dripping wet, not fully clothed, and carrying not only their own clothes but someone else's.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask, I'm not." Estel tried to tell himself he didn't want to know and forced himself to walk the other way down the hall. He made it half way down when once again elfes came running in. This time it was Ven and Elrohir and, as the elfes before them, they were wet and half clothed and laughing down the hall.  
  
Estel stopped for a minute. This was just too funny. He had to know. Estel turned and ran after the six elfes that had just passed him.  
  
~  
  
Elrond had finished in his room and was making his way to the dining area when he heard the shouts of the young elfes.  
  
"Seems as though they have returned from their afternoon play. Vebor call them to dinner immediately please." Elrond wave his serving-elf down the hall to fetch the young elfes.  
  
Vebor frowned and walked down the hall to where the six voices where know all coming from. Vebor stopped in the doorway to take in the most unusual scene.  
  
Ven and Elrohir where standing near the doorway cheering on Elladan and Legolas who were on opposite sides of a table one or the other trying to get the other or get away. Maik and Nuquer where tossing their clothes back and forth over their heads taunting them playfully. And young Estel was in another corner also cheering the rowdy elfes on.  
  
"Hey!" Vebor yelled to get the attention of the young elfes. They all stopped suddenly and turned toward the door. "Dinner is ready and you are all to be there immediately."  
  
Only then did Vebor realize they weren't wearing all their clothes. He was about to inquire when Elrond showed up in the doorway.  
  
"Would you all please-" Elrond stopped mid-sentence to take in the scene before him, "Why are you all not fully dressed? Never mind I don't want to know. I'll pretend I never saw any of this and I'll see you all at dinner in ten minutes." Elrond shook his head and motioned for Vebor to follow him.  
  
Maik was the first to realize how ridiculous they all must have appeared. She was holding her own clothes and half of Elladan and half of Legolas's. She threw them their clothes and headed towards her room in a silent rush. Nuquer, on the other hand, bust out laughing at what had happened.  
  
"You realize how funny we must have looked in front of you father!?" Nuquer handed the boys their clothes and headed out of the room.  
  
"We could have gotten in a lot of trouble for that." Elladan took his clothes and lead the rest of the out of the room.  
  
~  
  
Exactly ten minutes later all six of the elfes and Estel where seated at their places at the dinner table. Elrond was still looking quite bemused but said nothing of the whole ordeal. The elfes and the young human ate as though nothing out of the ordinary had happen early.  
  
After dinner they sat around the large table talking about many things. Elrond smiled happily as he and Vebor stood in the distance.  
  
"They have finally truly broken the ice with each other." Elrond was happy the young elfes were all now close. He even saw Elrohir talking which surprised him a little. He knew of how shy his son was.  
  
"They are the wildest bunch you have had in many years." Vebor didn't know if he should be proud of the young elfes for being so cordial with each other so soon or frightened of their rowdy antics.  
  
"And it's only just begun, Vebor, only just begun." Elrond couldn't help but smile. He secretly hoped they raise mischief in Rivendell. After all Rivendell had laid peacefully for many, many ages now and could do with young elfes terrorizing the place.  
  
~Elrond's point of View~  
  
When I saw the seven kids in that room it was actually quite hilarious. I love young elfes and the ridiculous things they do. I was in a good mood they were all getting to know each other I didn't even think of reprimanding them for disturbing peace or not being properly clothed.  
  
They were just kids having fun in the way only young people can. I know other elfes will start to wonder about me but I need someone to start a riot around here once in a while. I admit I enjoy the peace and serenity but after so many ages of it I need some excitement. The combination on elfes here this summer promises to cause a riot around Rivendell, which is exactly what it needs, a load of mischievous elfes.  
  
~  
  
Thanks again to Iarejedi for pointing out my silly booboo (my bad). If any else sees anything they would like to point out don't be shy! I can't promise I'll fix it (I'm lazy) but at least I know and I'll mention it!! 


	11. Unpleasant Surprise

Song For None  
~~~~~~~  
  
Nuquer woke up very early the next morning. She decided to go to Maik's room to see if she could get anything out of her about Elladan or Legolas.  
  
Nuquer pushed open Maik's unlocked door and crept inside.  
  
"Maik, wake up sleepy head." Nuquer opened the heavy draperies covering the window and whipped the covers off Maik. Maik groaned and woke up reluctantly.  
  
"Why must you do that!?" Maik pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Nuquer.  
  
Nuquer plopped down on the bed beside and began to talk. "Do you know anything about either Elladan or Legolas? If you do you have to tell me!"  
  
"A little but not much."  
  
'Tell me everything you know! It's killing me, I don't know if Elladan likes me or Legolas or either!"  
  
"I think and so does everyone else that Elladan likes you." Maik studied Nuquer's expression for a moment. "You don't like him do you?"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"But not as a companion in that way?" Maik always seemed to know exactly what everyone was really thinking. It was almost scary the way she could detect what you were really thinking.  
  
"I don't know. What about Legolas." Nuquer inquired.  
  
"I don't know about him. I see him looking at you and I see him looking at me. It's hard to tell with him. He is not so easy to read." Maik hoped she hadn't upset Nuquer by saying this. She knew her friend well but couldn't know what to expect from her at the moment.  
  
"Oh, I see. Thanks Maik." Nuquer quietly got up and left. Maik did nothing to stop her. She knew Nuquer needed time to think on this. Maik decided to get dressed for the day.  
  
~  
  
Later that morning after everyone had risen Elrond summoned the elfes to his teaching area for their daily lesson. Today he only had a short one since he had other matters to deal with.  
  
After the lesson Estel caught the six before they could disappear without him. "I want to play with you guys!" Estel demanded of them.  
  
"We are not going to play. We are going to study some more." Elladan lied to little Estel.  
  
"You're lying and I know it!" Estel had grown accustomed to his two brothers' many lies.  
  
"Ok you caught us little one but if you come you have to be able to keep up with us." Legolas now was talking to little Estel.  
  
"What do you mean?" Estel was not so intent on going now.  
  
"We are going hunting for evil creatures. Big hairy, mean, dirty creatures that bite little boys like you!" Elladan once again lied to Estel but this time Estel believed the lie and decided not to go.  
  
"I just remembered Elrond wanted me to help him. See you later!" Estel took off down the hill and towards Elrond.  
  
"That was horrible!" Maik scolded Elladan lightly.  
  
"I know. Do you want him tagging along with us?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
The six elfes walked through the forest in silence for a few moments before they all grew bored. They all sat in a small circle in a small clearing.  
  
"Let's talk" Legolas suggested of them.  
  
"About what?" Nuquer had taken a seat right next to Legolas and across from Elladan. She was watching Legolas's every move for some hint he might like her.  
  
"I don't know. How about we all ask question about each other?" Legolas hadn't even noticed Nuquer watching him all afternoon but was happy she was sitting next to him.  
  
" I want to ask everyone a question first." Maik volunteered to start. "Have any of you ever been in love, or though you were in love?"  
  
"Well, start off personal don't you!?" Legolas joked with her. "I've only been in love once."  
  
"You have to tell who!" Maik was now sounding a little like Nuquer.  
  
"Alright, it was, a tree." Legolas laughed along with the rest of them.  
  
The elfes were laughing too hard they hadn't heard the men come up behind them and attack them. Nuquer was the first to scream out and soon the rest of the elfes were being grabbed at by strange men. Legolas instinctively reached for his bow but it was not there. A man had taken Nuquer from behind and was hauling her off through the woods.  
  
Legolas saw this and ran after the man. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. The man fell backward but still had Nuquer tight in his grip. Nuquer was fighting with all her might but the man had somehow broken her right arm and she was in pain from him holding on to her arm trying to stop Legolas from taking her back.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were also fighting against the strange men but these ones seemed much weaker and were easily fought off. Soon the only man left was the one holding Nuquer and fending off Legolas.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir ran over to aid Legolas in freeing Nuquer. The two surprised him from behind and Legolas succeeded in ripping Nuquer from his grasp. Just as the man was pulled away by Elrohir he grabbed for Nuquer one last time and ripped her robe at the shoulder.  
  
Elladan slammed his head into a tree and the man fell down breathless.  
  
"Are you ok?" Legolas was holding Nuquer in his arms. She was badly bruised and her arm hung limp at her side. She had a few tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"My leg..." Nuquer winced and fell unconscious.  
  
"Oh no!" Maik ran over to her friend and pulled her robe away from her bleeding leg. Some time during the fight she had been stabbed and it was bleeding freely down her leg. Legolas was holding her ripped robe on her so it would fall down. He picked up her legs and carried her like a child back to Elrond's house.  
  
~ 


	12. Nuquer's Point of View

Song For None  
~Legolas's point of view!~  
  
We were just starting to talk in the woods when we were surprised by strange men from another land. I was furious I didn't have my bow or even a sword. None of us did. We were completely caught of guard. I started fighting right away and when I saw the largest man start to make off with Nuquer I almost panicked.  
  
I didn't realize until that moment how much I really did care about her. I immediately ran to help her. She was struggling against him but the man was huge and built like a rock. I somehow pulled him to the ground but I think it was just the right moment when he didn't have his footing because I barely even hurt him the whole time I fought to free Nuquer.  
  
There were a few moments right before Elladan and Elrohir came to my aid that I thought I would lose Nuquer. She was screaming in pain because the man was squeezing the arm he had broken when he grabbed her.  
  
I was so happy when she fell into my arms but she was in a lot of pain. Her robe almost slipped of her shoulder and I hate to admit it but any other time I would have let it slip. But thankfully my brain was thinking correctly and I just held her to me.  
  
When she fainted I started to panic again. I knew she needed to get to Elrond as soon as possible.  
  
~Third person point of view~  
  
Elrond heard Nuquer screaming in the woods and was waiting outside his room to see if the six were returning. He wasn't sure if they were screams of pain or just in fun.  
  
Soon he saw Legolas carrying Nuquer to the house followed closely by Elladan, Elrohir, Maik, and Ven. He sent Vebor to fetch clean water and other things he might need.  
  
Elrond went down to take the unconscious Nuquer from Legolas's arms. He laid her down on his own bed and started to tend to her.  
  
"What has happened?" Elrond looked at her twisted arm.  
  
"We were attacked father!" Elrohir was visibly shaken by what had happened.  
  
"By who!?" Elrond looked very anguished by this.  
  
"Strange men. Is she alright?" Legolas was concerned for Nuquer more than anything at the moment.  
  
"I can fix her arm but it is badly twisted and will pain her for a few days. The stab in her leg was poisoned by a very strong sleeping powder. She is lucky it is shallow. I can mend it and wake her without any difficulties." Elrond began to bind her arm up. Her pulled her robe off her cut and began to cleanse the wound.  
  
Legolas and Elladan both couldn't help but stare at Nuquer's lifeless form lying on the bed. Both were accusing themselves for not knowing the men where coming.  
  
~Nuquer's point of view~  
  
We were all laughing at Legolas's joke when the next thing I knew a very large man was carrying me off. I tried my best to fight against him but he was huge and somehow when he had picked me up he had crushed my arm and broken it. He was now holding me very tightly against him and my arm was shoved between myself and his armor.  
  
He started screaming for someone to help me and Legolas came running to my aid. He pulled to man back but failed in loosening his grip on me. The man fought Legolas and was gripping me tighter and tighter to him.  
  
I saw Elladan and Elrohir running towards the man from behind and the last thing I really remember in the man tripping slightly and the knife that was meant for Legolas plunged into my leg. I started to loose consciousness. I felt my robe rip off my shoulder and being held in Legolas's arms.  
  
Then I was dreaming of riding the same white horse in my dream as before but Legolas was riding in front of me. We were not talking but we knew where we were going. Suddenly it turned black and Legolas was taken from me and I was thrown down into a dark prison.  
  
Suddenly there was light and Elrond was calling my name.  
  
~Third person View~  
  
Elrond had succeeded in waking Nuquer from the poisonous sleep.  
  
"Nuquer, how do you feel?" Elrond was sitting next to her.  
  
"My arm hurts." Nuquer looked around her. She was lying in Elrond's bed and all her friends where standing at the end of the bed. She thought it was strange she should being lying in Elrond's bed. She smiled at Elrond and slowly sat up. Then it came back to her, the fight in the woods.  
  
"Thank the Valar, you are ok!" Legolas and Maik both ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Who were those men?" Nuquer tried to recall what they looked like.  
  
"I sent a few elfes to go see what they were they should be back soon. Rest young one, it's been quite an afternoon for you. You may stay here with her. I have some important business to take care of." With that Elrond left the room.  
  
"Your robe dear, we don't want you hanging out." Maik smiled at Nuquer and pulled her torn robe back over her shoulder.  
  
"Great, this was my favorite robe too." Nuquer looked down at her dirty robe.  
  
Legolas sat next to her on the bed.  
  
The two looked into each other's eyes and something passed between the two. 


	13. Questions

Song For None  
~  
  
Nuquer was sitting up in the bed and Maik and Ven were on either side of her. They were all silent going over what had happened in their minds.  
  
"Why did they take you, Nuquer?" Maik was trying to figure out any motives for the strange men.  
  
"They might have just grabbed her because she was closest." Elrohir sat on the floor next to the chair Legolas was sitting in.  
  
Elrond came back into the room looking not so pleased.  
  
"The search I sent out did not find any of the men just a piece of your robe, Nuquer. I sent a message to Mirkwood and Lothlorien abut this. You all may stay in here tonight but you all must rest." Elrond looked at Nuquer for any signs that she might be suffering and left the six in private.  
  
"Know what that means?" Elladan closed the door behind Elrond.  
  
"Oh no, do we even want to know?" Legolas rolled his eyes but had a joking smile on his face.  
  
"Slumber party! We can paint nails, and do each others hair, and have a pillow fight in our underwear!" Elladan collapsed on the bed laughing and everyone else just shook their heads.  
  
"I don't mind the pillow fight in our underwear but they others things we'll just forget." Legolas laughed at Elladan.  
  
"I'm not taking my clothes off, last time we did that Elrond caught us!" Maik shook her head.  
  
"We could finish our questions from earlier?" Ven who had been sitting quietly finally spoke up.  
  
"I agree, Maik you never got the answers to your question." Elrohir sat on the end of the bed and Legolas and Elladan followed him.  
  
"That's right, Legolas loved a tree so what about the rest of you?" Maik asked.  
  
"I've never been in love." Ven answered.  
  
"I haven't either." Nuquer agreed.  
  
"I don't think I have ever been in love with anybody-" Elladan started.  
  
"But yourself." Elrohir so kindly finished for him.  
  
"Not true brother, I love you!" Elladan tried to look hurt by the comment but just succeeded in laughing.  
  
"You guys are ridiculous!" Maik threw up her hands in frustration.  
  
"I want to ask the next question." Ven said, "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Ven looked at the five elfes pondering their lives.  
  
"I'd say when Elladan dared me to dye Haldir's hair red after I gave him a sleeping potion. I'll never do that again!" Elrohir was the first to answer. Legolas was happy Elrohir was finally starting to loosen up.  
  
"I've done so many things I have to think. Oh I know, it was when Elrohir dared me to 'borrow' my father's horse and sneak away with him and Elladan when I was suppose to be organizing a big feast for my father. I have to say that's something I'll never do again either." Legolas rubbed the back of his head unconsciously while he told this.  
  
"That was so funny when the horse bolted and you fell off!!" Elladan burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"You fell off your horse!?" Maik looked at the embarrassed Legolas.  
  
"I was knocked out and Elrohir had to get Elrond to wake me up and Elrond of course told my father what had happened and my father was so upset I couldn't sit for a month." Legolas shook his head in remembrance of that tragic event. "When he couldn't find his favorite horse the next morning he sent me to go find it. I couldn't sit down on my horse the whole time. It was really awful."  
  
"It was great!" Elladan finally stopped laughing.  
  
"I'd say when Legolas forced me to steal all of my father's and Arwen's clothes and replace them with orc armor." Elladan said.  
  
"I didn't force you! I dared you to and you did you idiot!" Legolas punched Elladan lightly on the arm.  
  
"You forced me." Elladan said back at him.  
  
"Didn't"  
  
"Did"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Forcer"  
  
"Yea, ok we get the point!" Maik called to the children arguing. "I can't think of anything crazy I have done. Probably when we all ran through the house in our underclothes."  
  
"You need to get out more!" Nuquer laughed at her friend. "I'd say the time before I knew how to sword fight. When I challenged some guy who had been annoying me to a sword fight and ended up stabbing myself in the leg with my sword. That really hurt." Nuquer rubbed her leg where she had stabbed herself.  
  
"You're a bright one." Maik joked back at her.  
  
"I want to see the scar." Legolas said.  
  
"No you don't. You just want her to lift up her robes!" Elladan caught Legolas's plan.  
  
"You perve!" Nuquer looked offended and playfully slapped Legolas, "How dare you try such a thing!" Nuquer fake pouted and started laughing.  
  
"Darn, you caught me." Legolas shook his head. He was hoping that she would show her scar though. He wouldn't mind seeing her legs, after all he was a guy wasn't he?  
  
"I want to ask Legolas a question." Elladan turned towards Legolas.  
  
"I don't think so!" Legolas knew Elladan well enough to know the question would be embarrassing.  
  
"I think so, do you want to see Nuquer-"  
  
"HEY!" Nuquer put her unbroken arm on her hip.  
  
"Do you want to see Nuquer in her underwear?!" Elladan dodged Nuquer's hand that came flying at him.  
  
"Sorry, Nuquer, but I have to answer. I definitely want to see Nuquer in her underwear!" Legolas wasn't so lucky as to avoid Nuquer's hand.  
  
"I do too, so that's two against one. Let's see!" Elladan had to jump off the bed to avoid getting smashed in the head by Nuquer's foot.  
  
"I don't think so!" Nuquer shook her head and frowned at the two elfes. "You guys are sick!" She looked at Maik and Ven who were laughing at all of them.  
  
"I'm saying right now, I'm not a part of it!" Elrohir saved himself from getting in the middle.  
  
"Oh come on Nuquer, what's the worst that can happen?" Elladan cautiously sat back down.  
  
"Elrond could walk in! And no, just no!" Nuquer leaned back on her pillow trying to look upset but not really accomplishing it.  
  
"How about we all get in out underwear?" Legolas said.  
  
"Um, no." Ven decided for herself.  
  
"You guys are no fun!" Elladan laughed at them.  
  
~ 


	14. Messengers

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elladan and Legolas were just starting to calm down after the fit of laughs they went into when Elrond walked in.  
  
"It is getting late, I want you all to quiet down and get some rest. Especially you Nuquer." Elrond looked at her and walked out.  
  
"Where are we all suppose to sleep?" Elladan looked around the room to see there was only one bed.  
  
"How about girls on the bed and guys wherever they can find?" Nuquer smiled and lay down.  
  
"Oh, yea figures." Legolas spotted and very comfortable looking chair and was slowly inching for it. Unfortunately Elladan had spotted the same chair and was also inching towards it.  
  
Legolas noticed Elladan heading the same direction he was going and leaped toward the chair. Once again, Elladan had gotten the same notion and leaped toward the chair at the same time.  
  
The two elfes crashed into each other and started trying to kick each other out of the chair.  
  
The girls were watching with amusement from their comfy perches on the bed and Elrohir was sitting in another very comfortable chair laughing at his idiotic brother and their idiotic friend.  
  
Elrohir let the two try and wrestle each other out of the chair before he said anything.  
  
"I don't know if you three ladies notices but there are three chairs just like the one those two idiots are fighting over." Elrohir smiled at the girls who had also noticed the three identical chairs.  
  
Legolas and Elladan froze. They both looked over where Elrohir was sitting and sure enough there were three chairs just like the one they were fighting over.  
  
"Well, I knew that. I just wanted to see how long Legolas would be stupid." Elladan said.  
  
Legolas pushed Elladan out of the chair with his foot. He landed in an ungraceful pile on the floor.  
  
"Yea, well. I did know. I was just testing you guys." Elladan brushed off his robe and went and sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"I would move but I put up to good of a fight to just leave this chair now." Legolas settled himself into the chair and tried to look as though nothing had happened.  
  
"You guys are a riot. What would we do without you?" Nuquer laughed and pulled the sheets over herself, Maik, and Ven. "Night guys. When you dream tonight hopefully it's of being more observant."  
  
"You're just too funny, Nuquer." Elladan sat back in his chair and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Elrond was sitting in his study with Vebor at his side.  
  
"The messages I sent to Mirkwood and Lothlorien have not arrived yet. The Mirkwood message should have surely arrived by now." Elrond put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"My Lord, maybe there was some minor delay. That could have very well happened for the Lothlorien messenger." Vebor put a comforting hand on Elrond's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll have word soon."  
  
Just as Vebor said that there was yelling outside. Vebor ran to the opened window to see what it was. "Sir, there are two elfes here from Lothlorien it looks like."  
  
"Go meet them please and bring them back up here. Try to keep it quiet." Elrond dismissed Vebor.  
  
Vebor ran to the two blonde-headed elfes to see what was the news.  
  
"What is the news?!" Vebor handed the two elfes horses to two other elfes standing near and started leading them to Elrond's study.  
  
"We have news of strange men roaming to near our borders. They attacked a group of elfes traveling back from here." The taller of the two elfes said.  
  
"How many were in the group?" Vebor feared it might have been the same group that brought the four young elfes here.  
  
"There were six in the group. The men attacked and three elfes were killed. Two disappeared and the other one got away but is still being treated on Lothlorien." The second elf said with a rush.  
  
"Lord Elrond wants to speak with you. He also has news to tell." Vebor lead them to Elrond's study.  
  
~ 


	15. Bad News

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Vebor opened the door to Elrond's study. Elrond stood up to greet the two elfes.  
  
"Elrond, it is nice to see you again. This is my companion Briltarma." Eglachil the taller of the two elfes introduced his shorter companion.  
  
"Eglachil, it is nice seeing you again. Although I doubt it is under good circumstances." Elrond motioned for the two to sit down.  
  
"Strange men have been seen around our borders and just a few days ago the attacked a group of six elfes traveling by our borders." Briltarma spook with a sound of distress in his voice.  
  
"How many were in the group?" Elrond had the same thought that Vebor had thought, it might possibly be the group of elfes that traveled his four young elfes.  
  
"There were six elfes in the group. The men attacked them. There were a large group of men but no one truly took count, they estimated about 17 men. Three elfes were killed. Two disappeared. We believe the men took the two elfes with them as hostages possibly. The last elf was badly hurt and is now being treated in Lothlorien." Briltarma told Elrond.  
  
"It quite possibly might have been the group of elfes that traveled with the four young elfes brought here for the summer." Elrond was deeply saddened by this thought.  
  
"We believe it was sir. I'm sorry. Do you have any news of your own of strange men?" Eglachil asked.  
  
"Yes, my six young elfes we attacked just outside our borders in the woods. They tried to carry away one of the young girls. She was stabbed lightly but otherwise no one was hurt. I sent a messenger. He hasn't arrived yet?" Elrond took a drink of his water trying to calm himself.  
  
"We have no news of a messenger from Rivendell. He might have been attacked by the men." Eglachil said.  
  
"Who are these men? Have we no clue?" Elrond hated not knowing who was lurking in his borders.  
  
"We believe they are men of Sauron." Briltarma said this quietly to Elrond, as though whispering such a foul name could bring Sauron himself to Rivendell, " We call the men, the Ilkea."  
  
"The Ilkea. Well, I will send anymore news if I found out anything. The elflings will be staying with me I do not want them traveling at this time. Tell there parents they will be safe with me for the remainder of the summer, plans are not changing." Elrond stood to walk the two elfes to the door, "Have a safe journey home."  
  
The elfes left and Elrond returned to his troubled position at his desk.  
  
~ 


	16. Life Decisions

Song For None  
  
~  
  
The six young elfes woke up to Estel bursting in the room.  
  
"Elrond- what a minute. What are you guys doing in here?" Estel stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the six elfes in different and some rather odd places.  
  
Legolas had sometime in the night fallen out of his chair and was now laying half under the chair with his soft green tunic covering his face.  
  
Elladan was laying in his chair backwards, feet on the headrest and his head hanging off the seat.  
  
Ven was the first to wake up when Estel burst in, "I'm up!" She looked around the room at the other sleeping elfes.  
  
"Why are you guys all in Elrond's room?" Estel walked over to the sleeping Legolas and pulled his tunic off his face.  
  
"What?" Legolas slowly came back into being.  
  
"Where's Elrond? I need to talk to him." Estel looked around assuring himself Elrond was not in the room.  
  
"I think he's in his study." Ven pulled the covers off herself and stood up.  
  
Estel left the room in a hurry.  
  
~  
  
Elrond had fallen asleep at his table. Estel burst into the room and starting shaking Elrond's shoulder.  
  
"Elrond, it's important, wake up!" Estel waited until Elrond's eyes flickered open.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Elrond sat up and straightened his robe.  
  
"I have decided what I am going to do with my life!" Estel stood before Elrond still a young boy but with knowledge that only wise men could have. "I want to be a ranger!"  
  
Elrond sat speechless for a moment, unsure of what to say. He wanted Estel to be happy and have a good life but being his "father" he wanted him to be safe.  
  
"If that is what you chose." Elrond knew that Estel would go without his consent or not but Elrond was happy Estel came and told him.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to learn how to fight as soon as possible so I can fight the men attacking the elfes." Estel said bravely.  
  
"Will you announce you're decision at dinner tonight?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I guess so. I don't want anyone upset though." Estel looked down at the floor.  
  
"If that is what you truly want, then it must be." Elrond stood up to walk Estel to the door, "Just be safe."  
  
"I'll try me best. I want to be the best Ranger ever." Estel left Elrond alone in his study to think.  
  
~  
  
I know that's not how it happened and that probably doesn't go along with the history and all but hey this is a fanfic! 


	17. Secret Waterfall

Song For None  
  
~  
  
After Estel had left five of the six elfes had aroused themselves from their sleep.  
  
"I have to say that is the most interesting way I have ever seen elfes sleep." Maik was talking to Legolas and Elladan who were sprawled in their uncomfortable looking positions.  
  
"Well, you know, sleeping in different places helps with your um-"  
  
Elladan cut Legolas off, "Nothing, you're just weird."  
  
"She was talking to you too." Legolas smiled back at Elladan.  
  
Ven was desperately trying to fix her hair in Elrond's full-length mirror. She straightened her robes and just pulled all her hair back into a braid.  
  
"Stop worrying about how you look Ven. Guys think girls always look cute when they wake up in the morning and their hair is everywhere and their robes aren't straight." Legolas stood up stretching.  
  
"Are you lying?" Ven turned to look at him.  
  
"I kid you not." Legolas concluded and fixed his own wrinkly clothes.  
  
"Ven, help me wake sleeping beauty here." Maik pointed to the still sleeping Nuquer on the bed.  
  
"It's not the sleeping potion is it? Is she going to be alright?" Elladan walked over to Nuquer and looked at her.  
  
"The girl sleeps like the dead. Nothing can wake her up if she doesn't want it to." Ven yanked the covers off Nuquer and Nuquer responded by curling up on her side with a small moan.  
  
"She's looks so nice and quiet lying there, to bad she really isn't like that." Legolas kidded.  
  
"On the count of three I want all of you to tickle her. Ok?" Maik and Ven took spots at the front of the bed and the three boys at the end, "One, two, three!"  
  
All five elfes went in for a tickle attack and Nuquer bolted up in bed, "WHAT!?" Nuquer looked around startled to see her five friends standing there, "Why in the world did you do that?!" "We wanted to give a nice big wake up." Ven smiled and smoothed a stray hair on Nuquer's head.  
  
"Oh thanks, you guys can't be normal and tap me on the shoulder and say something nice like 'good morning sunshine, wake up'?" Nuquer shook her head and slowly climbed out of bed.  
  
Vebor came in to check on the elfes.  
  
"I just wanted to see how things were going." Vebor looked at Nuquer and motioned for her to fix her sleeve on her torn robe.  
  
"Oh, yea sorry. I forgot about that." Nuquer quickly pulled the sleeve up and blushed slightly. Nuquer always had a small crush on Vebor, there was just something about him.  
  
Vebor smiled and left the room.  
  
"Nuquer, Maik, do you two want to go down to the waterfall today?" Ven asked.  
  
"Which one?" Elladan cut in before the two girls could answer.  
  
"Uh, one you don't know and, I wasn't asking you thank you!" Ven looked at the nosey Elladan.  
  
"Yeah sure." Nuquer shrugged.  
  
"I'm in." Maik nodded.  
  
"Guess we'll see you boys later then?" Nuquer waved an absent-minded good- bye to the boys and followed Maik and Ven out of the room.  
  
"I bet they are talking about Arwen's 'secret' water fall." Elrohir said.  
  
"Oh yea, I bet they are." Elladan agreed.  
  
"Well, then there's only one thing to do." Legolas stated.  
  
"What?" Elladan and Elrohir looked at their friend knowing he was hatching a plan.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Follow them there." Legolas smiled and motioned for the twins to follow.  
  
~  
  
Elrond spent the rest of the morning trying to search threw his documents on what kind of men might be attacking the elfes. They must be servants of Sauron. Elrond found no answers in all his search.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer, Maik, and Ven all went to their rooms to change into proper bathing outfits. They all meet together again in the main hall to go to Arwen's waterfall that she had told them about before they came.  
  
Unbeknownst to them they were being followed by four mischievous boys (the fourth being Estel, he somehow managed to get included on this fun).  
  
The girls led the boys right down into a perfect hiding spot in the bushes where they could see and hear all the girls did.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful." Nuquer dropped her towel on a rock a safe space away from the water. Maik and Ven also put their towels and their over- clothes there as well.  
  
The waterfall was actually a small pool of crystal clear water with smooth rocks filling the bottom and edges of the pool. The waterfall was a small one coming from a higher part of the stream over a medium size smooth rock. It was positively gorgeous.  
  
"I can't believe how beautiful this place is!" Maik stepped into the cool water and let the small ripples splash over her toes.  
  
"I have to admit it is pretty." Legolas whispered to Elladan and Elrohir, who nodded in agreement, glad somebody said something so they didn't feel quite so dumb about thinking that.  
  
Ven then pulled off her over-clothes and followed Maik into the water. Elrohir couldn't help but stare at Ven who he had taken a great liking to.  
  
Both Legolas and Elladan were waiting for Nuquer to strip down to her under- clothes though.  
  
Nuquer struggled for a while but finally managed to get her top robe off.  
  
"Nuquer, are you sure you don't need any help?" Ven called from the water.  
  
"I'm fine, you guys know I like to do things for myself!" Nuquer shook her head at her two friends and struggled some more with her second robe.  
  
Finally to Elladan and Legolas's delight Nuquer peeled off her robe to revel a clingy white under-robe.  
  
"Yes, you know what happens to white when it get wet!" Elladan high-fived Legolas.  
  
"What happens to white when it gets wet?" Estel questioned.  
  
"Don't be a half-wit, little brother, it turns see-though!" Elladan lightly slapped Estel on the back of his head.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't watch then?" Estel asked politely.  
  
"Good idea, cover your eyes." Legolas placed Estel's hands securely over his eyes.  
  
Both Elladan and Legolas watched Nuquer step into the shallow part of the pool.  
  
~ 


	18. Close Call

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Back in Elrond's house the dinner banquet was prepared and Elrond was patiently waiting for the young elfes to return so he could announce the dinner.  
  
Nuquer, Maik, and Ven came into the great hall wearing their over-robes over their wet under-robes and their hair dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Lord Elrond, we'll dry that up." Nuquer pointed to the wet spots on the floor when Elrond walked over to them.  
  
"Oh, no need. I'll have that cleaned up sooner than you'll be done dressing. We are having a special feast tonight. I want to you girls to be ready in your best outfits by 7;30 tonight. Is that ok?" Elrond walked with the girls down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
"No problem. What is the reason for celebration?" Maik couldn't think of any reason's to be celebrating.  
  
"It's a celebration and farewell but, that's all I'm saying." Elrond waved the girls off and waited for the boys to deliver the same news.  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were taking their time going back to the house. The sun had only just begun to set in the distant horizon and they didn't want to face the girls again just yet.  
  
"What are we going to do to that little sneak of a brother of ours?" Elladan pulled a leaf off a tree where the three boys had stopped to talk.  
  
"I don't know. I can't think of anything but Nuquer and that white under- robe right now." Legolas absent-mindedly tossed a rock into the small pond near-by.  
  
"Do you guys think there is any possibility of Ven liking me?" Elrohir finally asked of his brother and friend who has a slight idea that dear Elrohir had a little something for the she-elf.  
  
"I think she does. You two seem to get along very well. She's seems just your type too." Elladan assured his brother.  
  
"You know, Elladan, I think that Maik likes you." Elrohir said confidently.  
  
"What in the world makes you think that?" Elladan blushed slightly.  
  
"You like her too don't you?" Elrohir knew his brother liked Nuquer, who couldn't like Nuquer, she was beautiful, fun, and very easy to talk to.  
  
"I don't know. I like Nuquer." Elladan looked away from Legolas and Elrohir's imploring eyes.  
  
"Oh, come in now, don't be shy. You like Maik, admit it." Legolas faced Elladan and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I guess I do a little." Elladan finally confused to himself and his friends.  
  
In the distance, the three elfes heard someone calling their names.  
  
"Our own private dinner bell, I guess we should probably go." Elrohir led the way back to Elrond's house.  
  
~  
  
Maik and Ven had hauled all their best robes hair ties, and facial beautifiers to Nuquer's room to prepare for the feast. There would be a variety of cute boys there, not only including Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir.  
  
"If we talk to other guys and dance with them it will make our guys insanely jealous!" Nuquer pointed out with a devious smile.  
  
"And that's a good thing?" Maik was helping Ven decided on the blue robe or the blue robe with the white trimming.  
  
"Of course! Our guys will feel that the other guys are invading their 'territory' so they'll feel inclined to dance with us, talk with us, and it will show them that they have a little competition!" Nuquer pulled on her favorite dress robe, red with black trimmings and a daring scoop neck that flattered her chest and face perfectly.  
  
"You look gorgeous! I'm so jealous!" Ven made Nuquer turn in several circles and she took in every inch of Nuquer's robe, "You're so beautiful it's not fair! Sometimes I think you are the Evenstar!" Ven shook her head and pulled on her own robe, which made her look fabulous.  
  
"You look so pretty in that dress Ven! I don't see what you are jealous of!" Nuquer looked at Ven's robe and fixed the twisted trimming on the back.  
  
"I hope we meet some really cute guys tonight!" Maik slipped on her minty- green robe and twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
"We all look so beautiful. We are really going to attract some guys tonight!  
  
~  
  
Alrighty people. I need some feedback!!!!! I want you to tell me who you want to hook up with who, or even if you want any hookups! Got any ideas? Tell me! 


	19. Preparing for the Feast

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Back in Elrond's house the dinner banquet was prepared and Elrond was patiently waiting for the young elfes to return so he could announce the dinner.  
  
Nuquer, Maik, and Ven came into the great hall wearing their over-robes over their wet under-robes and their hair dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Lord Elrond, we'll dry that up." Nuquer pointed to the wet spots on the floor when Elrond walked over to them.  
  
"Oh, no need. I'll have that cleaned up sooner than you'll be done dressing. We are having a special feast tonight. I want to you girls to be ready in your best outfits by 7:30 tonight. Is that ok?" Elrond walked with the girls down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
"No problem. What is the reason for celebration?" Maik couldn't think of any reason's to be celebrating.  
  
"It's a celebration and farewell but, that's all I'm saying." Elrond waved the girls off and waited for the boys to deliver the same news.  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were taking their time going back to the house. The sun had only just begun to set in the distant horizon and they didn't want to face the girls again just yet.  
  
"What are we going to do to that little sneak of a brother of ours?" Elladan pulled a leaf off a tree where the three boys had stopped to talk.  
  
"I don't know. I can't think of anything but Nuquer and that white under- robe right now." Legolas absent-mindedly tossed a rock into the small pond near-by.  
  
"Do you guys think there is any possibility of Ven liking me?" Elrohir finally asked of his brother and friend who had a slight idea that dear Elrohir had a little something for the she-elf.  
  
"I think she does. You two seem to get along very well. She's seems just your type too." Elladan assured his brother.  
  
"You know, Elladan, I think that Maik likes you." Elrohir said confidently.  
  
"What in the world makes you think that?" Elladan blushed slightly.  
  
"You like her too don't you?" Elrohir knew his brother liked Nuquer, who couldn't like Nuquer, she was beautiful, fun, and very easy to talk to.  
  
"I don't know. I like Nuquer." Elladan looked away from Legolas and Elrohir's imploring eyes.  
  
"Oh, come in now, don't be shy. You like Maik, admit it." Legolas faced Elladan and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I guess I do a little." Elladan finally confused to himself and his friends.  
  
In the distance, the three elfes heard someone calling their names.  
  
"Our own private dinner bell, I guess we should probably go." Elrohir led the way back to Elrond's house.  
  
~  
  
Maik and Ven had hauled all their best robes hair ties, and facial beautifiers to Nuquer's room to prepare for the feast. There would be a variety of cute boys there, not only including Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir.  
  
"If we talk to other guys and dance with them it will make our guys insanely jealous!" Nuquer pointed out with a devious smile.  
  
"And that's a good thing?" Maik was helping Ven decided on the blue robe or the blue robe with the white trimming.  
  
"Of course! Our guys will feel that the other guys are invading their 'territory' so they'll feel inclined to dance with us, talk with us, and it will show them that they have a little competition!" Nuquer pulled on her favorite dress robe, red with black trimmings and a daring scoop neck that flattered her chest and face perfectly.  
  
"You look gorgeous! I'm so jealous!" Ven made Nuquer turn in several circles and she took in every inch of Nuquer's robe, "You're so beautiful it's not fair! Sometimes I think you are the Evenstar!" Ven shook her head and pulled on her own robe, which made her look fabulous.  
  
"You look so pretty in that dress Ven! I don't see what you are jealous of!" Nuquer looked at Ven's robe and fixed the twisted trimming on the back.  
  
"I hope we meet some really cute guys tonight!" Maik slipped on her minty- green robe and twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
"We all look so beautiful. We are really going to attract some guys tonight!  
  
~ 


	20. Stunning Annoucement

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas all trooped into the main hall. Elrond was waiting for them with Vebor behind him drying the wet floor. The girls must have been through here.  
  
"Good evening boys. We are having a feast in an hour. I want you all to be prepared by then." Elrond smiled and walked away.  
  
"What feast?" Elladan stood in the middle of the floor thinking of some reason they would be celebrating.  
  
"Who cares why. It's a feast and that means good food and good music. Maybe, Elladan, you should ask Maik to dance tonight?" Legolas led Elladan and Elrohir to their rooms to prepare for the feast.  
  
~  
  
Arwen was traveling to Rivendell with the two Lothlorien messengers, Eglachil and Briltarma.  
  
She arrived at the Rivendell gates at 7:00, a half an hour before the feast. She made her way to her father's study.  
  
"Father?" Arwen stopped in the door.  
  
"My dear daughter, I hope your journey was a safe one?" Elrond wrapped his arms around his daughter.  
  
"We ran into no troubles. Where are Nuquer and Ven, I much desire to speak with them? I have not seen them in many summers." Arwen gently pulled away from her father to get a good look at him. Arwen had been in Lothlorein visiting Galadriel and Celeborn for the past year.  
  
"I believe they are in Nuquer's bedroom preparing for the feast tonight. Her room is Elladan's old one from when he was a child." Elrond let his daughter go.  
  
Arwen walked down the hall towards Nuquer's room.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer, Maik, and Ven were now all fixing each other's hair in intricate patterns and braids.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Come on in!" Nuquer called from her spot on a comfortable chair in front of her mirror.  
  
When Arwen walked in all three girls screamed.  
  
"Arwen!! What are you doing here!? We haven't seen you in forever!!" Ven jumped up and ran to hug her old friend.  
  
"I am staying for the feast tonight and I leave again tomorrow." Arwen hugged Ven, "Maik! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming!" Arwen hugged Maik and then Nuquer.  
  
"I can't believe we are all together again! It's been nearly 20 years since the last time we were all together!" Nuquer pulled Arwen over to her closet to pick out a dress.  
  
The four girls busied themselves preparing each other for the feast.  
  
~  
  
Estel was sitting alone in his room wondering if he had made the right decision. He couldn't help thinking maybe he was to young to go. He would miss Elrond so much. He would also miss Elladan and Elrohir but Elrond most of all.  
  
~  
  
Soon it was 7:30 and almost every elf in Rivendell was at the feast.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were all sitting at a table with Elladan and Elrohir's two friends, Tondil and Nilmandil.  
  
"Where are the girls you two have been talking about?" Tondil was looking at the entrance for any sign of the three girls that Elladan had been mentioning.  
  
Soon enough Maik and Ven walked in.  
  
"There's two of them Maik and Ven." Elrohir told his friend.  
  
After Maik and Ven came Arwen. Many elfes greeted Arwen who had not seen her in a long time.  
  
Legolas and Elladan were waiting for Nuquer to show up so they could point her out. The lights were dimming when Nuquer finally appeared in the door.  
  
A slight breeze had picked up just as she stepped into the door and her hair was gently flowing behind her. She looked absolutely stunning in her red and black dress. A candle was light just above the door that gave the appearance that she had just stepped out of the sky and onto earth. She looked like one of the Valar.  
  
"Wow, that girl is gorgeous." Tondil and Nilmandil said at the same time.  
  
Both Legolas and Elladan were speechless. They had never seen a more beautiful elf than her.  
  
Nuquer had the eye of most the other young elfes in the room at that moment also.  
  
Radreildor and Elvithrandil most of all. Nuquer walked over to where Maik and Ven were sitting.  
  
"Did you plan that entrance or what?" Maik scooted her chair over to make room for Nuquer.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nuquer looked around the room checking for any guys.  
  
"Nevermind. Check out that guy in the corner over there." Ven pointed to a blonde elf standing in the corner by another two or three elfes.  
  
"There are a lot of guys in Rivendell that are really cute!" Nuquer commented.  
  
Arwen brought two of her friends to sit with Maik, Ven, and Nuquer.  
  
"Hey you guys, meet Celylinde and Paradia." Arwen pulled over three chairs for the girls to sit.  
  
"Hey, I'm Nuquer." Nuquer smiled at the two girls and they all talked politely until Elrond arrived with Estel following closely behind him.  
  
"Good-evening everyone. I trust you are all comfortable. I have asked for this feast for a special reason. Young Estel is here to announce the reason." Elrond stepped aside to let Estel come forward to face the crowd of elfes that had gathered.  
  
"Hi.um.tonight the feast is because I am leaving." Estel paused when he heard the murmurs arise throughout the crowd he looked over to see Elladan, Legolas, and Elrohir all shocked. "I am leaving Rivendell to become a ranger. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will return to Rivendell as often as I can to visit." Estel could feel tears welling up in his eyes and turned to go.  
  
The crowd started talking soon after he left.  
  
"He's kidding right?" Elladan looked at Legolas and Elrohir for an answer.  
  
"I don't think so brother." Elrohir set his drink down to take in what just happened. "He can't leave! He's to young he's going to get hurt out there! We can't let him go, I won't let him!" Elladan couldn't believe his little brother wanted to leave the safety of Rivendell to venture out into the world, especially at a time like this.  
  
"Calm yourself Elladan, if this is what he wants then we can not hold him back, you know that." Elrohir tried to comfort his brother.  
  
"It sounds so funny coming from Elladan who used to not care at all what the little 'brat' did with his life." Tondil put his hand on Elladan's back.  
  
"I know I used to say those things, it's because he annoyed me so much. He was just a pain. I don't know, I guess I do care for him I just didn't want him to know that." Elladan looked around to see other elfes almost as shocked as he was himself.  
  
~ 


	21. Bust a Move

Song For None  
  
~  
  
I want to mention the "under-robes" and "under-wear" are two VERY different things! Under-robes are kind of like what I guess we could call slips and stuff like that, kind of like undershirts. They are what the elfes wear under their nice robes. They are usually light colored (white and cream). Then under their under-robes they have under-wear. So when I say the elfes are running around in their under-robes they aren't all walking around in bras and panties!  
  
~  
  
Nuquer, Maik, and Ven were all equally surprised at Estel's announcement.  
  
"I can't believe he is leaving at a time like this." Maik sat back in her chair looking around at other shocked elfes.  
  
"He chose now because he feels that he needs to stop the Ilkea I bet." Nuquer was sad that Estel was leaving but knew it was for the best.  
  
"Hey you guys, lighten up. We're here to have fun right?" Ven was tired of sitting around bored. She wanted to meet the other elfes that were here.  
  
"You're right. And there are some delicious looking elfes here tonight!" Nuquer stood up and motioned for Maik and Ven to follow her.  
  
"Oh hey girls," Arwen stopped them, "there are some cuties in the corner I saw eyeing you three, you should go try them!" Arwen motioned toward a corner where four elfes were standing.  
  
"Oh wow, check out the guy on the right!" Nuquer headed right towards the corner where the four elfes were standing.  
  
"Oh no, here we go. How many guys do you think she'll dance with before the night is over?" Ven shook her head at her outgoing friend.  
  
"I don't know, I say seven tonight." Maik was following Nuquer slowly.  
  
"Really, that's it? I think more like ten." Ven and Maik stopped by Nuquer who already started making conversation with the four elfes.  
  
"Oh hey guys, this is Maik and this is Ven." Nuquer introduced the two, "Maik and Ven meet Radreildor, Elvithrandil, Madrielith, and Nan." Nuquer smiled at the four elfes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Nan looked at Ven.  
  
"I'm Ven, your Nan, right?" Ven smiled at Nan. She was thinking how incredibly cute he was looking tonight.  
  
"Yes, I'm Nan. Would you care to dance?" Nan took Ven's hand and led her away from their small group and close to where a few elfes were playing some instruments and singing beautiful elfin songs.  
  
Nan had crystal clear blue eyes and beautiful long blonde hair. Half of his hair was pulled back from his face and twisted into a warrior's braid. The two danced for quite a long time.  
  
"Those two look adorable together!" Nuquer commented to the rest of the small group.  
  
"They sure do. You think Elrohir will get jealous?" Maik looked towards Elrohir and the rest sitting by him. She couldn't help but notice the adorable elf sitting to Elrohir's right.  
  
"He'll just have to deal, Ven needs to have fun tonight and meet some other guys, not that there's anything wrong with Elrohir though." Nuquer turned back to the three guys still standing there.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Elrohir ok?" Maik smiled and left.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Nuquer asked Radreildor.  
  
"Of course I do. And might I add you are looking positively gorgeous tonight." Radreildor led Nuquer over to the dancing area and the two begun to dance.  
  
After two or three songs Nuquer had somewhere along the way switched partners and was now dancing with Elvithrandil who later had to hand Nuquer off to Madrielith.  
  
Ven and Nan were still dancing together quietly in a corner while Nuquer was making rounds with most of the guy elfes present and Maik got to know Elrohir's friend Tondil.  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir all noticed "their girls" dancing with other guys.  
  
"Hey now, these guys are macking on our girls!" Elladan had finally gotten over the shock of Estel.  
  
"We better do something about this. We don't want other guys in on our territory!" Legolas noticed Nuquer once again switching partners on the dance floor. "I think more guys have danced with that girl tonight than there are elfes in Rivendell, oh goodness look! Elrond is dancing with Nuquer!" Legolas pointed I the direction on Nuquer who was, sure enough, sharing a dance with Elrond.  
  
~  
  
"Elrond, how are you feeling?" Nuquer had her arms placed lightly on Elrond's shoulders and his arms on her sides.  
  
"I'm ok I guess, I'll miss Estel though, he's like me son, you know." Elrond smiled at Nuquer.  
  
"I can't say I know how you feel but I'm here if you ever want to talk." Nuquer felt a deep love for Elrond in her. She had always thought of Elrond as sort of her second father.  
  
"I'll remember that, thank you. I believe I'm taking up someone else's turn to dance with you though." Elrond handed Nuquer off to yet another elf and left to sit down. 


	22. Tension

Song For None  
  
~  
  
As the night went on Nan and Ven were still wrapped around each other and in deep conversation. Maik had finally gotten the courage to ask Tondil to dance and the two were now in the corner close to where Nan and Ven were dancing.  
  
"Ok, Nuquer is starting to make second rounds with some guys." Legolas noted to Elladan who had figured this out himself a while ago.  
  
"How come neither of us have danced with anyone tonight?" Elladan had suddenly realized the whole night he and Legolas had spent watching Nuquer switch dance partners.  
  
"That is kind of sad isn't it? We need to get up and dance, the night is almost over." Legolas stood up and motioned for Elladan to follow him.  
  
The two elfes made their way around the party looking for the elf maidens who hadn't yet found a partner for the night.  
  
"Man, all the girls are taken already! We waited to long." Legolas looked around desperately trying to find someone to dance with. He noticed a small group of girls sitting at a table talking to Arwen. They weren't to bad looking so he grabbed Elladan's robe and pulled him towards the table.  
  
"Good evening Arwen. Care to introduce us to your friends?" Legolas looked around a the four girls sitting by her.  
  
"Hey Legolas and Elladan, can't find any other victims to dance with?" Arwen smiled jokingly at the two boys. Arwen and Elladan were always close and loved to joke with each other.  
  
"How did you guess?" Elladan smiled back at her.  
  
"Well guys, this is Pil-Gania, Celyinde, Unorfiniel, and Paradia." Arwen pointed to each of the girl's as she said their names.  
  
"I'll dance with you, Elrohir, right?" Unorfiniel offered to Elladan.  
  
"Actually, I'm Elladan. Elrohir will be here in a minute. Do you want to wait until he gets here?" Elladan felt a little abashed at the mistake the girl made but brushed it off.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'll wait for him though." Unorfiniel stood up to find Elrohir.  
  
"I'll dance with you, Elladan." Celyinde, whom had known Elladan since they were children offered politely.  
  
"I'd love to dance with you." Elladan took Celyinde's hand and led her onto the dance floor.  
  
"What about you, Legolas, care to dance?" Pil-Gania asked Legolas.  
  
The two walked to the dance floor and somehow by "coincidence" ending up dancing near where Nuquer and yet another guy were laughing quietly and dancing very close together.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer looked over to her right where she was dancing with Telyave and saw Legolas dancing near-by with one of Arwen's friends.  
  
"Hello, Legolas, nice to see you finally off your butt." Nuquer smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Well, you know, I like to observe parties before I actually get involved in them. Who's your friend?" Legolas eyed the guy Nuquer was dancing with. He had jet black hair and dark eyes to match.  
  
"Oh, this is Telyave. Who's your friend?" Nuquer looked at Pil-Gania in her flowery pink robe and her long blonde hair and felt a tiny little pang of jealousy that it wasn't her in Legolas's arms.  
  
"This is Pil-Gania. Pil-Gania, this is Nuquer, she's spending the summer in Rivendell also." Legolas told his partner.  
  
"Oh, that's interesting. I haven't seen you around. Are you having a nice time?" Pil-Gania started to make polite conversation.  
  
"I'm having a nice time. You probably haven't seen us because we just arrived a few days ago and we've been mostly around Elrond's house." Nuquer didn't really feel like talking to Pil-Gania and wanted badly to switch dancing partners, Telyave was much to quiet.  
  
"That's good. What happen to your arm?" Pil-Gania had noticed the bandages wrapped around Nuquer's arm from the attack. Just as Nuquer was about to answer when Telyave handed Nuquer off to Araarato. Nuquer could have almost swore that she saw jealousy across Legolas's face when this happened.  
  
Legolas didn't give Nuquer time to answer but instead danced off in the other direction.  
  
"He seems kind of angry." Araarato commented to Nuquer.  
  
"He's just jealous." Nuquer sighed and kept dancing with Araarato but every now and then stole glances at Legolas and Pil-Gania to make sure nothing was going on.  
  
~  
  
Finally around 1:00 in the morning Elrond announced the feast was over and that everyone should go home.  
  
Nuquer said good night to most of her dancing partners promising a few she'd come to visit them some time and caught up with Maik and Ven.  
  
"Well, how many guys did you dance with?" Maik asked Nuquer seeing who would win the bet.  
  
Nuquer counted in her head a few minutes.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, I think I broke my record though. I danced with at least 25 guys to night and my record was only 17!" Nuquer laughed.  
  
"Do you remember any of their names!?" Ven asked.  
  
"Well there was Radreildor, Elvithrandil, Madrielith, Nilmandil, Vardaundome, Dimlond, Taraechoir, Telyave, Araarato, Sirithlaith, Rinereth, Ascaore, Nevcollo, Encirith, Thinur-"  
  
"OK! We've heard enough!! My goodness you're a skank!" Maik shook her head and kept walking towards her room.  
  
"What?" Nuquer looked at Ven who also shook her head.  
  
"We should have asked how many guys you didn't dance with!" Ven joked.  
  
"Well, I didn't dance with either of the guys you two danced with, or Elrohir, Elladan, or Legolas, and they were a few other who came with spouses or dates that I didn't dance with." Nuquer said.  
  
"My goodness, when you're pregnant, we'll all know why, you're a complete skank." Ven and Maik joked around with Nuquer.  
  
"What does dancing have to do with being a skank!?" Nuquer slapped Maik lightly on the arm.  
  
"It's not just the dancing it's how you were dancing! You danced practically on top half of the guys! You couldn't have possibly gotten any closer to them! Especially the last few guys you danced with, my goodness!" Maik looked at Nuquer and noted her wrinkled robe from all the dancing.  
  
"Well, that was because Legolas was making me angry." Nuquer defended herself.  
  
"Well, I think it worked! I saw him just before we left and he was giving a genuine death stare the that last guy you danced with!" Maik said.  
  
"Who? Sirithlaith? Good, I'm glad." Nuquer smiled and felt that he deserved to feel jealous, after all, who was he to dance with that Pil-Gania girl anyway.  
  
~ 


	23. Surprise, Surprise

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were walking back towards their room and discussing the night's events.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't get to dance with Ven. I really wanted to, but she was dancing with that Nan guy the whole night and I didn't want to interrupt!" Elrohir told Legolas and Elladan with a saddened look on his face.  
  
"None of us got to dance with our girls! They were all to busy dancing with other guys. Dancing really close to other guys. Dancing so close you'd have to pry them off each other! Dancing so close they might as well be one elf!" Legolas was obviously still jealous of Nuquer's dancing partners and none to happy about his own partner who he had never really cared for.  
  
"I can't believe neither of us got to dance with Nuquer. That Telyave guy really ticks me off too. I never did like him!" Elladan kicked a leaf out of the pathway as they walked into Elrond's house.  
  
"Now, what would really make me mad is if Nuquer and that stupid orc of a guy Telyave started dating! That's just the kind of thing that Telyave would do too! He's always trying to show me up!" Legolas stopped by the door of his room to say goodnight to Elladan and Elrohir, "See you guys in the morning."  
  
Legolas retreated, in a bad mood, into his room. Elladan and Elrohir also retreated to their rooms in similar tempers.  
  
~Nuquer's point of view~  
  
I can't believe Legolas would dance with that girl! She is so annoying! He just did it to make me jealous. Then he had the nerve to bring her to dance over by me! Who does he think he is?! I should go out with Telyave just to tick him off! That would serve him right for pretending to like that orc of a girl! Then we'll see who's jealous!  
  
~Legolas's point of view~  
  
I can't believe that girl, she danced with more elfes in one night than I've ever danced with in my entire life! I know she was doing it just to make me jealous! Then she has the nerve to dance with that stupid Telyave guy and try and pretend she's having a nice time with her "friend" when I come over there! I can't believe her!  
  
~3rd person view~  
  
The next morning everyone awoke a little tired and groggy eyed. The six young elfes made their way to the dining area to eat breakfast.  
  
Nuquer and Legolas refused to look at each other while they sat at the table and said not a word to each other.  
  
"Good-morning, Elrohir." Ven sat down next to Elrohir giving him a warm smile. Elrohir couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Elrohir had forgotten the resentment he felt last night and felt sure that nothing would happen between Ven and Nan.  
  
"I'm a little sleepy, how about you?" Ven had hoped that Elrohir wouldn't be upset. She had had a nice time dancing with Nan but she really like Elrohir.  
  
"Me too. Did you have a nice time with Nan last night?" Elrohir was trying to show he had no hard feelings from the night.  
  
"It was nice. What about you?" Ven also wanted to show she wasn't upset.  
  
"Same. Do you want to go riding this afternoon?" Elrohir had somehow gotten the nerve to ask her to go riding and didn't want to miss an opportunity to show no hard feelings.  
  
"I'd love too!" Ven agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
Maik noticed that Legolas and Nuquer had not said a word to each other the whole morning.  
  
"Hey, Legolas, how was your evening?" Maik looked at Legolas who had not looked up from his bread at all.  
  
"It couldn't have been worse." Legolas said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh, that's sad to hear. What about you Nuquer?" Maik didn't really want to get in the middle of the two, especially knowing Nuquer's temper but she felt it was her duty as a friend to try and do something.  
  
"Well, it was fine until certain people felt the need to make things bad." Nuquer let her fork fall onto her plate with a loud 'clink' and got up to leave.  
  
"Well maybe some people should not be so skanky." Legolas mumbled under his breath as Nuquer left.  
  
If Nuquer heard she showed no sign.  
  
"Well then, have a nice rest of the morning." Maik felt it would be an appropriate time to exit now.  
  
The rest of the group finished eating their breakfast and when Elladan came in it was just as quiet as before. The group then separated to go their different ways.  
  
~  
  
That afternoon, Nuquer returned to the house after being gone since breakfast that morning.  
  
"Where have you been pouty face?" Maik commented when Nuquer walked in Maik's room where her and Ven had been talking.  
  
"Around town." Nuquer sat on the bed and tried to look innocent.  
  
"What were you doing?" Ven asked politely.  
  
"You know, just, around." Nuquer was obviously hiding something.  
  
"You're hiding something." Maik accused Nuquer.  
  
"OK, ok I'll tell you-"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Nuquer, but I just realized the time and I have to get ready to go riding with Elrohir!" Ven jumped up from the bed and started shifting through Maik's robes.  
  
"Ugh, goodness. Miss Perfect gets to be all happy-go-lucky with her little boyfriend after spending the night with another guy!" Nuquer rolled her eyes and finished what she was saying, "I went to visit Telyave."  
  
"What!?" Maik couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"Yea, we are now dating and we are going on a moonlight ride tomorrow night." Nuquer smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you! I thought you didn't want to date him!?" Maik was still in shock.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind." Nuquer stood up to help Ven find an outfit to wear riding.  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir went into town that afternoon to look at new arrows. While they were in the shop looking at the different styles they could buy Telyave walked in.  
  
"Hey, Legolas!" Telyave walked up to Legolas.  
  
"Oh, hey Telyave." Legolas rolled his eyes and put down his arrow.  
  
"How are you doing with Pil-Gania?" Telyave nodded to Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Who? Oh! Um, I don't know. We aren't doing anything together or anything like that." Legolas really wanted to stuff the arrow down Telyave's throat and walk out but Legolas stood there.  
  
"Really, you guys looked happy. Nuquer and I are going on a moonlight ride tomorrow night!" Telyave said with a smile.  
  
"What? You and Nuquer?" Legolas thought his ears had deceived him.  
  
"Yea, we are kind of together now. She's really hott, don't you think?" Telyave elbowed Legolas and winked.  
  
"Um, yea, she's nice looking. Not the best I've seen though." Legolas had his right hand in a fist at his side.  
  
"Well, tell me where you've been seeing those girls because Nuquer is definitely the hottest girl I've ever seen!" Telyave laughed.  
  
"Oh, you know, when you get out more you see hotter elfes." Legolas was trying desperately to keep his cool.  
  
"Yea, well. I'll let you know how the date goes! See you around!" Telyave waved to Elladan and Elrohir and left.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked over to Legolas, "What was that all about?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Telyave, is dating Nuquer." Legolas shook his head and looked at Elladan who was just as shocked as he was.  
  
~ 


	24. Playing into Her Trap

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Later that afternoon Ven and Elrohir went on their ride together and had a very nice time together and reassured their connection between each other.  
  
Nuquer and Maik were still sitting in Maik's room talking about the feast and the guys.  
  
"I just can't believe that you and Telyave are together now! I thought you said you weren't going to get together with him!" Maik said with a bit of accusation in her tone of voice.  
  
"Maik, come on, be a bit more sympathetic here! I visited him today because he asked me to, I got to know him better and I do like him. He asked if I wanted to be with him and I said yes." Nuquer was getting a little agitated with Maik's disapproval of her choices.  
  
"I know why you are really doing it! You can't lie to me, Nuquer! I know how you think!" Maik was getting angry at her friend. Maik knew Nuquer had some feelings for Legolas and that Legolas had some feelings for Nuquer, but at this rate the two would never speak again and it would all be Nuquer's fault.  
  
"What are you talking about! Don't accuse me of things that aren't true! And what exactly are you accusing me of!?" Nuquer started raising her voice at the end of her sentence and was really started to lose her temper.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! You are just trying to make Legolas jealous!" Maik shook her head at Nuquer.  
  
"Whatever." Nuquer got up and walked out. She sighed when she shut the door behind her. Maik was right. Nuquer was going out with Telyave to make Legolas jealous. She wouldn't have gone to Telyave if Legolas hadn't dance with that other girl though. She knew she was being unfair deep down but Nuquer felt a deep pang of jealousy when she saw Legolas and that other girl dancing together.  
  
Nuquer walked off down the hall towards her room.  
  
~  
  
Legolas and Elladan were sitting in Elladan's room having a similar conversation.  
  
"Telyave!? Of all elfes really!" Legolas crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I know! She's doing it to piss you off, you know that." Elladan had realized not to long ago that Legolas and Nuquer were meant to be. Elladan dropped his ideas of being with Nuquer after he saw the two of them together and how perfectly the two were together. "I know. And the worst part is it's really working! I am pissed beyond belief right now! I should go give Telyave a piece of my mind!" Legolas stated bravely.  
  
"Yea, that's exactly what Nuquer wants you to do!" Elladan was forming a plan in his head.  
  
"What should I do? Let the two be together!? I don't think so! She is supposed to be mine!" Just thinking about the two being together made Legolas angry.  
  
"No! Let her go out with him! Let her suffer through it! Show her you don't care!" Elladan had it all planned out.  
  
"I don't think I can do that. I want her now and I can't wait. I've waited since we got here for her and I can't wait any longer." Legolas stood up.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But you're playing right into her trap." Elladan waved Legolas out the door ad closed it behind him.  
  
~ 


	25. Angry Words

Song For None  
  
~  
  
The next day Elrohir and Ven were back on good terms, forgetting the Feast entirely. Nuquer stayed in her room most of the day not wanting to see Maik or Legolas.  
  
~  
  
Legolas and Elladan spent almost the whole day practicing archery to take Legolas's mind of Nuquer.  
  
"You know, I don't know why I like Nuquer, she's making me so mad right now!" Legolas let his arrow fly.  
  
"You've got to stop thinking about this. Once Nuquer goes out with Telyave I'm sure she'll get annoyed with him and come crawling back to you." Elladan tried to assure Legolas.  
  
"That might work if she was like that, but she isn't." Legolas knew Nuquer wouldn't come "crawling" back to him.  
  
"Well, ok maybe not crawling back but she'll leave him soon enough and that's when you need to make your move."  
  
"You're right. I need to wait, let her suffer through him." Legolas picked up his arrows and headed back towards Elrond's house.  
  
"I'm glad you've decided not to do anything just yet." Elladan gave Legolas a pat on the back and went into his room to change for dinner.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer was standing in her closet trying to pick an outfit for her date with Telyave. She decided on her least favorite robe, her only blue one. She didn't take much time fixing her hair or putting nice scents on. She liked Telyave well enough but she didn't feel the need to impress him.  
  
Finally it was time for her to go meet Telyave. She closed her door behind her and made her way to the front of Elrond's house where Telyave was waiting.  
  
"You look nice tonight, Nuquer." Telyave wrapped his arm around her and she followed him into the night.  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Maik, and Ven were all eating dinner together on a brightly lit balcony. No one said much of anything.  
  
"Where's Nuquer?" Ven made the mistake of asking.  
  
"She went out for the evening." Maik hoped no one would ask anymore questions, she saw Legolas's face when Ven asked.  
  
"Oh really? With who?" Ven had no idea that Legolas and Nuquer were still in a tiff.  
  
"A friend." Maik was praying in the back of her mind she wouldn't mention Telyave's name.  
  
"Oh, with Telyave?!" Ven realized her mistake right after she said it. Maik choked on her bread and Legolas dropped his fork onto his plate.  
  
Ven looked down at her food wishing she could melt.  
  
"Well, who wants dessert?" Elladan looked around at everyone trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer and Telyave had dinner together and were know riding on two of Telyave's horses through the woods back towards Elrond's. Nuquer couldn't stop thinking about Legolas the entire evening and hadn't said much to Telyave, which was ok since he did most of the talking anyways.  
  
Finally they reached Elrond's gate and Telyave insisted on walking Nuquer inside. Nuquer couldn't say no, so reluctantly let him walk her inside. They stopped near a small fountain to say goodnight.  
  
Just at that time Legolas was coming from dinner. He saw the two standing in the courtyard and couldn't help himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Legolas asked Telyave.  
  
"Remember? I told you I had a date with Nuquer." Telyave smiled at Legolas not sensing the anger in his tone.  
  
"Hope you two had a lovely time together." Legolas looked right at Nuquer as he said this.  
  
"Thanks, I think we did, right Nuquer?" Telyave put his arm around Nuquer. "Um, right." Nuquer said without any enthusiasm.  
  
"Great, good for you two. It's like you guys were made for each other, a bad shot and bad friend, match made by they Valar." Legolas smirked and walked off.  
  
"He's seems upset about something." Telyave commented after Legolas walked off.  
  
"Night." Nuquer turned and followed Legolas down the hall.  
  
"What do you mean 'bad friend'!?" Nuquer caught up to Legolas and demanded.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Nuquer, don't play stupid!" Legolas stopped.  
  
"You haven't exactly been the greatest person to be around either!" Nuquer shot back at him.  
  
"At least I'm there when you need me most!" Legolas said in a menacing town before marching off down the hall.  
  
Nuquer didn't know what to say. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted more than anything for Legolas not to be mad at her. She ran back to her room and closed the door just as the tears began to fall.  
  
~  
  
Legolas slammed his door behind him and sat on his bed. He knew he had gone to far with his angry words. She hadn't been a bad friend by dancing with other elves or dating them for that matter, he was just jealous that she didn't dance with him. He sighed and laid back. He knew he should apologize for what he said but that'd have to wait.  
  
~ 


	26. Apologies

Song For None  
  
~  
  
The nest morning Nuquer woke up and decided not to go down for breakfast, she couldn't bear to see Legolas after what he said last night.  
  
~  
  
Legolas went down for breakfast with the others, he felt the guilt from last night after he saw Nuquer wasn't at breakfast.  
  
"What happen last night?" Elrohir asked on the way back to his room.  
  
"I said something I shouldn't have." Legolas sighed.  
  
"What?" Elladan inquired.  
  
"I said she was a bad friend and that at least I was there when it really counted." Legolas couldn't look his friends in the eye.  
  
"Legolas! Really now, is that the way to win her back!?" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know why I said it! I don't think she is a bad friend I was just jealous and upset!" Legolas confessed.  
  
"You have to apologize right now!" Elrohir concluded.  
  
Legolas nodded and made his way towards Nuquer's room.  
  
On his way he grabbed a few flowers growing in a small garden, "sorry Elrond."  
  
He stopped in front of her door to collect his thoughts. Just as he was about to knock the door flew open and smacked him in the face.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorr- oh, it's you. What have you come to accuse me of more things?" Nuquer stepped back from the door.  
  
Legolas rubbed his forehead where the door had hit him.  
  
"Nuquer, I've come to apologize." Legolas looked at her.  
  
"Really." Nuquer wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Nuquer, last night, what I said, was horrible. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just upset." Legolas handed her the flowers.  
  
"Well, it was mean. I'm sorry too. I don't like Telyave and I only agreed to date him because you made me angry." Nuquer confessed to him.  
  
"Well, now that that's over with." Legolas smiled at Nuquer.  
  
"I guess we're ok now?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"We're ok, friend." Legolas hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad. I don't like being angry at you." Nuquer hugged Legolas back.  
  
"What about Telyave?" Legolas stepped back.  
  
"Oh, last night after you left I went back out and told him I couldn't be with him anymore, it wasn't going to work out." Nuquer smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Ok then. " Legolas said.  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Ven, and Maik were all sitting by the courtyard pond wondering how things were going between Nuquer and Legolas.  
  
"Hope he doesn't screw it up." Elladan laughed.  
  
"Hope she doesn't screw it up!" Maik laughed.  
  
"What if he chickened out?" Elrohir wondered.  
  
"Hope she even lets him talk!" Ven sighed and splashed water on Elrohir with her foot.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." Maik said quietly as they all fell into silence waiting for something to happen.  
  
~ 


	27. Unexpected

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Ven, and Maik were all about to leave the pond when they heard two people talking.  
  
"That must be Legolas and Nuquer!" Ven stood up to go peek around a corner and see if she was right.  
  
Ven slowly stuck her head around the corner. Sure enough Legolas and Nuquer were talking quietly outside Legolas's room.  
  
Ven motioned for everyone to come and see. Elladan and Elrohir were the first up and ran over to Ven now they all had their heads sticking around the corner watching the two. Maik was the last there and had to crouch near the floor to see.  
  
Legolas and Nuquer were standing close together whispering something.  
  
"I can't believe we had to go through all that, I'm so sorry Legolas, it's all my fault." Nuquer sighed and looked into Legolas's eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault, you were just having a good time, I got jealous." Legolas paused for a moment and the two stood in silence. "Let's forget the whole thing even happened and move on."  
  
"That's fine with me, what about the others though?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"The won't say anything after they see we're ok." Legolas assured her and opened his door, "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"  
  
"I'm not going back to my room yet, I have to talk to Maik." Nuquer waited until Legolas receded into his room and shut the door.  
  
Ven and the rest of the group ran back to the pond before Nuquer would spot them.  
  
"That was cheap, no kissing or anything!" Elladan said with a shake of his head.  
  
Just then Nuquer came around the corner, "What are you guys doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, hey Nuquer! How are you?" Ven smiled.  
  
"Really good actually."  
  
"Where's Legolas?" Elrohir tried to act as if he hadn't seen what went on between the two of them.  
  
"In his room." Nuquer sat down between Elladan and Maik.  
  
"Things ok between you two?" Maik asked quietly.  
  
"Why wouldn't they be?" Nuquer smiled back at her.  
  
~  
  
That night after the six young elfes went to bed and most others in Rivendell were asleep there were some who were not intending on going to bed.  
  
The same men who had attacked the young elfes out in the forest were sneaking into Rivendell to finish their deed.  
  
They went in groups of threes around Elrond's house trying to find the young elfes. Fortunately, for the young elfes, Elrond had many rooms in his house and the men were in a hurry. 


	28. Missing

Song For None  
  
~  
  
The men stopped just outside Ven's door and decided to check inside her room. One man slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. He saw her sleeping figure nestled beneath the soft covers and motioned for the other two men to follow him in. They pulled back the covers slowly and one man gathered the seeping Ven into his arms gently. Another man opened a small vile and held it beneath her nose. It was a strong sleeping potion. Ven slipped even further into her dreams, unknowing of her danger.  
  
~  
  
The next morning the sun rose slower than it seems to usually do. The five young elfes rose from their troublesome slumber and all assembled in the morning eating area.  
  
"Where's Ven?" Maik looked around noticing the missing elf.  
  
"I guess she's still sleeping." Nuquer yawned and looked around the table at the other sleepy eyed elves.  
  
"That's so weird, we all look like none of us got much sleep last night." Elrohir noticed his friends with the same sleepy expression on their faces.  
  
"That is weird." Legolas commented and picked up his bread.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"Elrond said we don't have any lessons today because he's busy." Elrohir said with a smile.  
  
"What? We aren't learning anything to day!? Ugh, now what are we going to do!?" Maik looked positively disappointed at this.  
  
Nuquer let out a laugh at her friend, "Maik, it's ok. We'll just go swimming or something." Nuquer assured her.  
  
"Hey, we could test out those new arrows we got!" Legolas suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Nuquer said and rose from the table, "Let's go wake up Ven." Nuquer waited until everyone else had out their food down and led them all down to Ven's quiet room.  
  
Maik pushed open the already ajar door and peeked inside. "That's funny, her doors open but she's not in here." Maik opened the heavy drapes to let the morning light in the room. Ven was no were to be seen.  
  
"Hey, looks at these footprints!" Legolas pointed to the floor were three sets of footprints had dirtied the floor.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You don't think those men came back and took her!?" Maik exclaimed.  
  
"Get Elrond!!" Elrohir directed to Legolas, the fastest runner in the group.  
  
Legolas ran out the door and the four left looked around the room for any signs of anything that might help them figure this out.  
  
Soon Elrond and Legolas returned.  
  
"What happen!?" Elrond looked around the room.  
  
"Ven's missing and we found these footprints!" Maik pointed at the footprints on the floor.  
  
"No one saw anything!?" Elrond looked around at the frightened elves.  
  
"No. She wasn't at breakfast this morning and we just came in here." Nuquer could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Alright, it's ok. We'll get trackers out and look for her." Elrond left the room in a hurry.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Maik sat on Ven's bed and put her head in her hands. Elrohir sat down next to her also worried about Ven.  
  
"You guys, I can't sit around and wait for someone to find her. I want to go look for her myself!" Elrohir said.  
  
"We're going with you!" Legolas offered.  
  
"You can come if you want to but it's ok with me." Elrohir stood up, "I need to get my bow." Elrohir left the room with his four friends right behind.  
  
"We're all going, Elrohir." Nuquer said bravely.  
  
"Nuquer, you'd be safer here." Legolas turned and stopped the girls.  
  
"No, Legolas, we're going too!" Nuquer demanded. Legolas sighed, but he knew he couldn't change her mind.  
  
"You can borrow one of my bows." Legolas offered her.  
  
"Thank you." Nuquer followed Legolas into his room to get his bow.  
  
~ 


	29. Bad Morning

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Nuquer, and Maik all quietly slipped out of Elrond's house, where most of the elves inside were running around not really paying any attention to the five elves that remained.  
  
"Don't you think we should leave a note so Elrond doesn't worry?" Maik asked quietly and the five slipped through the main door.  
  
"Good idea." Elrohir slipped back inside and the four waited patiently for his return.  
  
"Where'd you leave it?" Elladan asked Elrohir as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"On dad's door." Elrohir motioned for the group to start walking.  
  
"Where are we going?" Nuquer was a bit frightened but didn't want to say anything about it.  
  
"I'm not sure, we'll just look for any clues." Elladan lead the group towards Rivendell's borders.  
  
~  
  
Sometime around mid-afternoon the group of elfes finally reached the borders.  
  
"Alright, now where?" Elladan stopped. He had felt confident as the leader until the moment he stepped onto land that was not familiar.  
  
"I have no idea." Legolas hated feeling so vulnerable but nothing could stop him from trying to save one of his friends.  
  
"Let's think for a moment." Maik stated calmly and everyone turned to face her for her usual sensible ideas. "What did the men look like that attacked us first?"  
  
"They were all kind of shorter and really thick and they had dark hair and thick, heavy, dirty clothing on." Elladan remembered it all very vividly.  
  
"Good. I think we can safely presume that it is probably the same men." Maik thought for a moment. "They most likely came from somewhere in the mountains, according to their dress."  
  
"Oh! I bet they came from the Misty Mountains or around that area!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"Good! Then we would probably be safe heading that direction." Maik nodded for Elrohir to lead the way.  
  
"What would we do without you Maik?!" Nuquer put an arm around her friend and fell in line behind Legolas.  
  
~  
  
Ven was still draped over the shoulder of her captors and was being carried back to their home. The fifteen men walked along with a steady pace but said almost nothing to each other.  
  
Finally they arrived at their destination, hidden safely, deep in the darkest part of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Guards were waiting at the door and pulled open the immensely heavy doors as the men strode in, proud of their hostage.  
  
"I leave you go for 9 days and all you bring me back is one sad little she- elf?!" The captain stormed in after hearing of the arrival and was none to pleased about the one lonely hostage.  
  
"Captain, she is from Lothlorien!" The man holding the girl stated in defense.  
  
"Is she the heir of Lothlorien? No! Then she has no use!" The captain fumed and walked closer to the man who was now a bit frightened and wished that he had spent more time looking for the other elves.  
  
"First time I send you out you had a girl and let her go along with the others! Now you bring me just one sad pathetic little Lothlorien elf!!?" The captain bellowed into the mans face.  
  
"I'm sorry captain. Maybe we could use the girl for information?" The man said bravely looking up at the captain.  
  
"Fine, put her in the 'guest room' and you better get lost for the rest of the day!" The captain ordered and stalked out of the room.  
  
The man, Umym, carried Ven to her new room.  
  
~  
  
Ven's sleepiness was finally wearing off and she rolled over to face the expected sun. When the sun did not shine down upon her face she slowly opened her closed eyes and say that the window that she was accustomed to was no longer there. In its place was a stone wall.  
  
Ven bolted up from her slumber. She was locked in a stone room with no windows and only one small, iron door that was could only be opened from the outside.  
  
Ven stood up and looked around her. She was all alone and she had no inkling of where she could possibly be. She was quite certain though that she was under the care of Elrond any longer though, that thought frightened her more than any in the world at the moment.  
  
~ 


	30. Caught

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, Nuquer, and Maik all walked on through the day until they came to a small clearing and decided it would be safe to rest here for the night.  
  
"I guess I'll stand watch." Elrohir said as the rest of the group settled down under the tall trees.  
  
Legolas leaned against a tree and watched as Nuquer and Maik talked quietly between each other of what had happened.  
  
Finally, Elladan, Legolas, Maik, and Nuquer had all fallen fast asleep.  
  
Elrohir stood guard and as the night wore on became more tired.  
  
After another few hours Elrohir thought he heard a noise.  
  
He walked as quietly as he could over to Legolas and Elladan to wake them.  
  
"Elladan, I heard a noise." Elrohir shook his twin awake.  
  
"What?" Elladan sat up and looked around. Legolas also awoke and he three listened intently for the sound.  
  
"I here it!" Legolas whispered and gathered his few possessions he had brought.  
  
"Get the girls up!" Elrohir said and went to gather his provisions.  
  
Legolas woke Nuquer and Maik up and told them to hurry and ready to leave.  
  
"We hear something." Legolas explained as the elfes began to move out.  
  
The sound suddenly sounded a lot closer and a man came crashing through the trees.  
  
"HEY!" The man ran towards the elfes as they in turn ran away.  
  
One of the burley men grabbed Nuquer as she went to dodge through the trees.  
  
"Help!" Nuquer called to her friends who were also trying to dodge the men that seemed to be coming out of the trees now.  
  
Elladan motioned for Maik to keep running and turned to see how Elrohir, Legolas, and Nuquer were doing.  
  
He couldn't see anyone but kept running.  
  
Legolas turned to help Nuquer when a man grabbed him up.  
  
Legolas squirmed enough to turn and see Elrohir disappear through the trees. 


	31. Where Did They Go?

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Legolas struggled against the iron grip of his captor. He couldn't move his hands but his feet were free. Legolas brought back his right leg in a desperate attempt kick his captor, but just as he was about to bring it back down a man from behind grabbed both of his legs and Legolas soon found himself face down pushed against the ground, and the rough edges of a rope were winding themselves around his body. He was stripped of his weapons. The men seemed to know exactly where all his hidden weapons were. His bow and al his arrows were gone his quiver, his favorite knives from his sleeves and his belt and soft elfin shoes. Legolas's body was immobile.  
  
Nuquer was struggling in vain also. The man who had caught her was twice her size and had the same iron grip of Legolas's captor. Nuquer felt a rope winding around her body and she was lifted up over the men's shoulder. Nuquer let out one loud shrill girlish scream of anguish before a large hand came crashing into her face and the world went black.  
  
~  
  
Maik tripped over a root and went sprawling over the ground.  
  
"Ow!" Maik let out a frustrated cry and both Elladan and Elrohir stopped to help her.  
  
"Where's Nuquer?" Elladan had though that she was right behind them.  
  
"Wasn't she right behind us?" Elrohir looked around.  
  
"Oh no! What if they got her too!?" Maik wiped her dirty face and a stray tear.  
  
Elladan pulled Maik to her feet.  
  
"Why is this happening!" Maik was feeling so many emotions at the moment she just wanted to fall asleep.  
  
"Calm down Maik, panicking won't help." Elrohir laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll just keep heading towards the mountains and see what we can find." Elladan motioned for them to continue on.  
  
~  
  
The group of men didn't stop until they had arrived back at their safely guarded castle.  
  
"Captain!" The man carrying Nuquer called out.  
  
"Yes, Lothoiv?" The Captain, Brea, stepped out from a dark doorway to see what his men had brought back for him.  
  
"We found these two in the woods." Lothoiv dropped Nuquer ungracefully to the floor and another man, Krishnov, shoved Legolas to the floor beside her.  
  
"You only found two?" Brea looked dismayed at the news.  
  
"Yes, Captain." Lothoiv answered quickly before one of the other men could answer with the truth.  
  
"Who are these two elfes?" Brea walked over and pulled the unconscious Nuquer up so he could see her face. "Another she-elf?" Brea commented.  
  
"Captain, that one there is not." Lothoiv pointed to Legolas whose mouth was bound shut but was conscious.  
  
"Who have we here?" Brea looked into Legolas's eyes. "Looks like a Lothlorien elf to me." Brea was mistaken.  
  
Nuquer's eyes fluttered a little and slowly opened. She was startled to see the surroundings of the castle and could taste the blood from where the man had hit her on her lip.  
  
"Captain, the she-elf is awake." One of the men pointed out.  
  
"Take her to the special room please and take him to a room fit for a prince." Brea commanded his men.  
  
~ 


	32. A Friend in Need

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elrond was sitting in his study awaiting news of anything.  
  
"My Lord?" Vebor stepped in the room.  
  
"Yes?" Elrond turned and faced Vebor expectantly.  
  
"We have found no trace of clues of who might have taken the young Ven and now your two sons, the prince, and the two girls are also missing but we believe that they felt on their own accord." Vebor frowned with all the bad news he had brought.  
  
Elrond sighed and put his head in his hands, "Very well then. Send out as many man as we can afford to search for the missing Ven and send messengers to each of the elfes homes to tell of the news." Elrond waved Vebor his dismissal.  
  
~  
  
Elrond's troops were sent our in search of the missing elfes and the messengers were sent to each of the young elfes homelands with the news.  
  
~  
  
Maik, Elladan, and Elrohir pushed their way towards the Misty Mountains on through the night only stopping to rest once during the night and not saying anything that wasn't necessary.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer was dragged down a hall by the same man who had carried her all the way to the castle. The man stopped in front of an iron door and unlocked it. Nuquer was pushed inside still carrying the heavy ropes.  
  
Nuquer let her eyes adjust to the dim light and looked around. Another dark figure was sitting in a corner.  
  
"Nuquer?" The figure asked softly.  
  
"Ven!?" Nuquer was relieved to see Ven come rushing at her.  
  
"I'm so glad it's you!" Ven embraced Nuquer with a warm hug and sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too." Nuquer was still lying on the ground bound in the ropes that the man hadn't bothered to remove.  
  
"Oh, how are we going to get this ropes off you?" Ven looked at the tightly secured knot behind Nuquer's shoulder blades. The rope had been wound around Nuquer haphazardly and went all the way from her shoulders to her knees.  
  
Ven tried pulling and tugging at the roped in various places for a few minutes with no triumph.  
  
"They tied that really tight." Ven said, frustrated.  
  
Jus then the door opened and one of the other men stepped in with a knife. Ven gasped and fell off her heels onto the floor. The man grabbed Nuquer and slit the ropes. He then left and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"That scared me so bad." Ven help Nuquer shed the ropes.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Nuquer looked around at the empty room.  
  
"I don't know. Did everyone else escape?" Ven sat down in her usual spot far away from the door on her now dirty 'bed'.  
  
"No, Legolas got caught and when the men brought us to their captain he said to take Legolas to a room 'fit for a prince'. I'm so scared Ven." Nuquer sat next to Ven and put her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Nuquer, Legolas is strong he'll survive and we'll find a way out of here." Ven wrapped her arm around Nuquer and the two sat in silence.  
  
~  
  
The men had dragged Legolas to a room smaller but similar to Ven and Nuquer's.  
  
"Get in there." The man holding Legolas shoved Legolas into the room. Legolas lost his footing and stumbled to the floor.  
  
The man took out a knife and sliced the room off Legolas and fled the room.  
  
Legolas shook off the ropes and slammed his body against the iron door that held him back from his escape. He pushed a little harder before backing away in realization that the door wasn't going to give. Legolas stood back and gathered his senses for a moment and looked around the barren room. There were no other doors and no windows anywhere.  
  
"Great." Legolas walked around the room to inspect anyways to get out. He finally sat down in one corner and tried to figure out what he was doing here and why. His thoughts then strayed to Ven and especially Nuquer. He knew that Nuquer had been in the front with him and Ven was most likely here also. He started to get worried for Nuquer and his mind begin to think the worst.  
  
~ 


	33. Who are You

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Ok, quick notes! I know its 'elves' not 'elfes' but I like 'elfes' better and it's my story so that's the way it's staying! Not to be rude or anything but I've had numerous reviews about that and it hasn't changed my mind before and it won't change it now!  
  
Another thing the elfes ran away from battle with the humans because 1. There are only five elfes, 2. They weren't exactly prepared for battle, 3. They didn't know how many men they would be fighting, and 4. The men are extremely well versed in fighting and they are very strong and hard to bring down.  
  
~  
  
Elladan stopped for a moment and looked at his surroundings. "Why do I feel like I'm lost! I hate that feeling!" Elladan was beginning to get very agitated.  
  
"Take a deep breath Elladan, we need to stay calm and focused." Maik said calmly to Elladan.  
  
"You're right, I know." Elladan took a deep breath and then looked up, "Ok, let's move on."  
  
Elrohir and Maik smiled and the three continued onward.  
  
~  
  
Legolas had run through every horrid thing he could think of these awful men doing to Nuquer and Ven when finally a noise down the hall made him snap out of his paranoia.  
  
Legolas sat up and listened intently on the noise. Someone was shouting a little ways down the hall. It sounded feminine to Legolas, or maybe that was just because he needed some reassurance that Nuquer was still alive.  
  
~  
  
Ven and Maik had fallen asleep holding onto each other for protection and warmth. They had awoken to their prison door opening and three large men stepping in.  
  
"Hello, ladies." One of the large men stepped forward carrying chains.  
  
"What do you want?" Nuquer narrowed her eyes at the men.  
  
"Take just the dark one." The man commanded to the two men behind him.  
  
The two men stepped toward Nuquer who had no place to back up.  
  
One of the men grabbed her arm and Nuquer instinctively pulled away.  
  
"Get off!!" Nuquer screamed at the man. The second one was now tying her ankles together with a thick chain, made for restraining elfes.  
  
"Let her go!" Ven moved to try and fight against the men from taking Nuquer but the first man grabbed Ven from behind and threw her against the wall knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"Ven!" Nuquer yelled to her friend just as the two men grabbed her hands and yanked them behind her back securing it tightly with the chains.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" One of the men growled at Nuquer just before she let out a gut wrenching scream that reverberated through the halls and into Legolas's prison.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stood up at the sound of the scream and ran to the door. He tried vainly to push the door open or break it down but it was of no us. He kicked at the door and pounded it with his fist in desperate rage.  
  
~  
  
One man carried Nuquer off down the hall and the other two walked down the hallway towards Legolas.  
  
~  
  
The first man wrenched open Legolas's door and grabbed the surprised elf into his iron grip. The second man wound the same chains around Legolas's ankles and wrist as the ones that were now constricting Nuquer.  
  
The men then dragged Legolas down the direction the other man had carried Nuquer.  
  
Ven was left in her prison alone and frightened for her friend after she regained her breath.  
  
~  
  
The Captain of the men in this forlorn and malignant castle was waiting in his usual perch for his prisoners to be brought before him.  
  
"Here they are captain, the prince, and one of the she-elfes, we took the prettier one for you." The first man threw Legolas onto the floor in front of his Captain and held the struggling Nuquer next to him.  
  
"Very well done, close the door behind you." The Captain waited until the man had dropped Nuquer into a sitting position onto the floor and left before speaking again.  
  
"Prince whoever, I'm and Brea, Captain of these men and Lord over these regions were you are now forced to reside." Brea began, "Tell me, where are you from and if you even are a prince."  
  
Legolas thought for a moment about telling him his true identity and decided against it.  
  
"I am not a prince." That was all that Legolas dared to say.  
  
"Well then, can I at least have the courtesy of your name?" Brea stood from his resting place.  
  
"Dimlond." Legolas thought of the first name that came to his mind. He knew a Dimlond back in Rivendell but hoped that wouldn't give anything away.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard, was is Dimlond." Brea slowly descended down the stairs and towards Nuquer who was watching the two.  
  
"And you, fair maiden, what is your name?" Brea advanced towards Nuquer.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Nuquer gave Brea a menacing look.  
  
"Because I've been so kind to give you food and shelter," Brea looked into Nuquer's dark eyes, "also because I have restrained my men from doing things to you that would make your heart stop." Brea smiled and looked towards Legolas who had a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"Have I offended you Dimlond?" Brea had hoped for some kind of reaction from Legolas like this.  
  
Legolas said not a word but stared back into Brea's cold dark and uncaring eyes.  
  
"You, Dimlond, will be taken back to your humble abode in the prisons, but you fair lady, are coming with me." Brea clapped his hands and three men came rushing in. "Take the boy back down to his cell and tie him up. Leave the girl to me."  
  
The men dragged Legolas out with them and shut the door. Nuquer tried not to show her fear but it was getting harder by the moment.  
  
~  
  
Legolas tried to break lose all the way back down to his cell causing the men to give up on dragging him and in an effort to make things easier on themselves carried him.  
  
~ 


	34. Tricked

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Brea smiled at Nuquer, he could sense her fear.  
  
"You still haven't told me your name." Brea stated.  
  
"Why did you capture me if you didn't know who I was?" Nuquer was overcome with anger at this man.  
  
"Because I knew you had to be of some importance if you were staying directly in the House of Elrond and you would be staying there for some time, same as your other friends who are here." Brea walked away towards a fire that was barely lit in the far corner surrounded by huge chairs.  
  
"I'm not telling you until you tell me what you want." Nuquer tried to sound as brave as she could but fear was starting to be replaced by curiosity.  
  
"Ah, but you are inquisitive. You see, it's not you I really want. I want the princes." Brea sat in the oldest looking chair by the fire and just barely missed Nuquer's look of fear for her three prince friends.  
  
"For what?" Nuquer wanted to get off the cold hard floor but her bond ankles and wrist wouldn't allow it.  
  
"That, fair elf, I cannot tell you." Brea leaned back looking somewhat satisfied with himself.  
  
"What if I tell you who I am?" Nuquer was not above bribing to get what she wanted.  
  
"You are interesting aren't you?" Brea looked at her as if trying to figure her out and sighed, "Alright, who are you?"  
  
"Nibindoeil a mere normal elf from Rivendell." Nuquer lied the best she could.  
  
"Why are you staying at Elrond's then?" Brea stood up once again and walked towards Nuquer.  
  
"He is teaching me and the other elfes about elfin history this summer." Nuquer told him the truth.  
  
"So I see." Brea thought in silence for a moment.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me what you want the princes for?" Nuquer questioned.  
  
"Actually, dear elf, I have tricked you. I never said I would tell if you'd tell. I simply said 'alright, who are you?' that is where you have been mistaken." Brea smiled a malicious smiled at Nuquer.  
  
"What!?" Nuquer could have slapped herself for falling into his trick but at least she had given him a false identity.  
  
"Sorry elf, now you must go to your new room and stay there until elf-boy breaks, because I know he cares for you, I saw it on his face when you first came here and I saw it just now when you had to stay here with me. The way to break him is through you!" Brea clapped his hands twice and strolled away quite pleases with himself.  
  
Two men came rushing in to gather Nuquer to her new room.  
  
"Stop! No! You can't do this! He'll never tell!!" Nuquer screamed as they carried her out the door.  
  
~  
  
"We are never going to find where they took them!" Maik threw up her hands in disgust and slouched against a tree.  
  
"It's ok, I feel that we are almost there." Elrohir assured Maik and patted her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"This is starting to seem a bit redundant isn't it though?" Elladan looked around at the trees that seemed to be following them through their trek.  
  
"I think we need to return to Rivendell and get reinforcements before those men find us." Maik had to say it, she had been thinking it ever since Nuquer and Legolas were captured.  
  
"I think you're right, even though I hate to say it." Elrohir agreed.  
  
Elladan didn't look to pleased but knew both were right.  
  
"Alright, come on." Elladan grumbled and started back towards the way they had just came.  
  
"We have to hurry though, you never know what they are doing to them at the moment!" Elrohir felt that now-familiar surge of fear rush through him one again.  
  
~ 


	35. Return

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Maik ran all through the night into late into the following day before taking a brief break.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer was taken into a nicely furnished room which its only window was bared and impossible to escape from, even if one did break through the bars they would have an immensely long drop to the bottom of a chasm laced with razor sharp rocks.  
  
The men unbound Nuquer's feet and ankles and left her alone in the room, sitting on the large bed.  
  
"This is not good." Nuquer slammed her fist into the bed and strolled over to see for herself what was out the window.  
  
"Go figure." Nuquer sighed when she saw the chasm and it's not so friendly rocks outside.  
  
~  
  
Brea settled down, once again, into his usual chair by the dim fire. His first hand man, Umym, was seated across from him.  
  
"Captain, what's the point of having the girl in that room?" Umym asked slightly puzzled.  
  
"The elf-boy, Dimlond, will tell us anything to save her. I saw his concern for her both times I had them together." Brea answered as he threw another piece of wood into the fire, which ignited instantly, filling the room with a warm glow.  
  
"Why do all that?" Umym was still not getting the full idea behind Brea's master plan.  
  
"You idiot! I have the girl, who the boy obviously cares about. I keep the girl away from the boy and the boy gets worried about her. He hears her screaming every now and then he gets even more worried. He soon breaks and tells us who and where the princes are!" Brea got excited every time he talked or thought about his plan, it was genius!  
  
"Why not just torture the boy-elf?" Umym was still confused.  
  
"Elfes are trained to withstand the pain and never tell information to captors, he'd die before he gave out that kind of information, but we get to him through the she-elf." Brea explained to Umym.  
  
"I still don't get it." Umym was extremely thick-headed.  
  
"Nevermind, just go give our prisoners there food." Brea shook his head and waved Umym off.  
  
~  
  
Legolas sat in his cell worrying about Nuquer. He couldn't imagine what the men were doing to her right now.  
  
He felt the anger rising up in him again from not being able to do anything about his situation.  
  
Just then the little slot under the door opened.  
  
Legolas raced over to the door and grabbed the hand of them man pushing his food in.  
  
"Where is she?!" Legolas demanded yanking the hand farther into the slot.  
  
The man outside let out a small gasp of pain and pulled against Legolas's grip.  
  
"Tell me and I'll let you go!" Legolas hissed at the man pulling the man's hand farther into the door. The man's flesh was being scrapped off by the sharp edge of the frame.  
  
"On the first floor, next to the dining room, the door with the iron on the outside!" The man whispered in a hurry.  
  
"What are they doing to her!?" Legolas pulled again at his hand and the man yelped, "I don't know!"  
  
Legolas let go of the man realizing there was nothing more he could really gain from the questions. The man slide the food in and left in a hurry.  
  
That's when Legolas realized he should have asked the man what he, Nuquer, and Ven were wanted for.  
  
~  
  
Elrond's guards and messengers were out and searching only the women and a few others were left in Rivendell.  
  
Vebor and Elrond were standing out on one of Elrond's many balconies when Elrond spotted three young elfes coming towards his house in the distance.  
  
"Is that my sons?" Elrond asked Vebor to make certain.  
  
"I believe so, lord." Vebor turned and ran down the steps to greet the elfes.  
  
"Vebor!" Elrohir shouted glad to see someone who could help.  
  
"Young princes, where have you been?! And where are Nuquer and Legolas?!" Vebor ran aside the elfes as they ran towards Elrond.  
  
"They were captured, we think it's the same man that took Ven!" Elladan said.  
  
"We need to gather some guards and go help them!" Maik stopped running when Elrond greeted them at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Father!" Elladan hugged Elrond and stood back, "We need to help our friends as soon as possible!"  
  
"We will, we need to retrieve some guards though! I sent them all to search!" Elrond said, worriedly.  
  
"The men are in the Misty Mountains we believe!" Elrohir added.  
  
"Alright, we'll find some of my men and they will find them, you three go rest and regain your energy and we can talk later." Elrond ordered to the three.  
  
Elladan was about to protest but a look from Vebor warned against it.  
  
~ 


	36. Waiting Game

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Maik were all assembled on Elladan's bed waiting impatiently for some kind of information or orders.  
  
"I hate this, waiting around, not knowing what is going on!" Elladan grumbled looking forlornly around the room for some answer as to what he should do.  
  
"I know, I want to do something but there is nothing we can do." Elrohir sighed and flopped back onto the bed.  
  
"Why can't we help find them?" Maik asked quietly knowing the answer.  
  
"Because, we can't risk also getting captured or something like that." Elladan mimicked the tone of his father when he answered that same question earlier.  
  
"I'm tempted to ran away and look myself again." Maik exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, because you know that worked so well last time." Elrohir mumbled dejectedly.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Vebor walked in the room and gave Elrohir and Maik an inquisitive look as he saw them both lying on the bed next to each other. Vebor shook his head and spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry I have no news but Elrond requested that you all go into the dining room for dinner and he wants to talk to you." Vebor waited until the three young elfes started for the door before he turned and left.  
  
~  
  
Elrond was already sitting, waiting for the elfes when they entered.  
  
"Good, evening." Elrond motioned for the three to take a seat.  
  
Maik sat across from Elrond. She found herself wanting to have an older elf in her immediate view; it made her feel more protected.  
  
"How are you doing Lord Elrond?" Maik asked politely after she noticed the perplexed look on his face.  
  
"I'm a little worried. King Thranduil has been notified of his son's capture and he is on his way." Elrond sighed and took a long drink from his cup.  
  
"Father, can we go with the scouts to look for the men?" Elladan wanted to wait until later to ask this question but it was burning inside of him.  
  
"I knew you would ask sooner or later, my son, but unfortunately I have to say no." Elrond looked at his son.  
  
Maik was secretly relieved that Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't be going out again. She knew that it wouldn't turn out good if they went.  
  
"Alright father." Elladan looked down at his full plate of food and new that this time he would have to listen to what his father had said. He wanted to go but knew that this was no time to disobey his father.  
  
Elrohir patted his twin's arm understanding his pain.  
  
"I have been thinking of reasons for why these men would want to capture you elfes and I think it might be a way for them to somehow take control of Rivendell or Mirkwood or possibly in Lothlorien. I haven't quite figured out why though." Elrond explained to the three. The young elfes sat in silence taking in what Elrond was saying.  
  
~  
  
Legolas had fallen asleep in his cell when the door opened and woke him from his fitful sleep. One of the men threw a dark figure into the room and slammed the door.  
  
The figure flung itself at the door. Legolas sat up and took a good look at the figure pounding and screaming at the door.  
  
The figure turned suddenly when Legolas moved to stand up.  
  
"Get back!" The figure was a girl. A young girl with waist length golden hair.  
  
"Hold on! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm being held captive. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are too." Legolas put his hands up to show he meant no harm.  
  
"What is your name?" The girl seemed to calm down a bit and Legolas noticed tears streaked her cheek.  
  
"Uh, Le-Dimlond." Legolas thought it safer to say his fake name to her.  
  
"I'm Antoinette." The girl replied looking around the room.  
  
Legolas wondered what purpose she had here. She was not an elf, maybe she was the princess of some land.  
  
~ 


	37. It's Time

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Nuquer was lying on her bed staring at the high ceiling in her room. The door opened and she popped up on her bed. Brea walked in carrying a tray with food on it.  
  
"I have decided to bring you your food myself this evening." Brea announced setting her food on the small table by her bed.  
  
"And what do I owe this pleasure to?" Nuquer asked sarcastically.  
  
"The fact that I want to be the first to tell you the news." Brea took a moment to take in the look of hidden inquisitiveness on her face.  
  
"We have another guest with us." Brea smiled.  
  
Nuquer immediately thought of Maik.  
  
"Although she is not elfin. I believe her name is Antoinette. She is from Gondor I believe." Brea looked at Nuquer.  
  
Nuquer sat on the bed waiting for more.  
  
"Your friend, Dimlond is tending to her right now. She is very weak and he is doing such a nice job caring for her." Brea smiled and left.  
  
Nuquer couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy in her at the thought of Legolas caring for another girl other than her, Maik, or Ven.  
  
~  
  
Brea waited until late in the evening before granting his third man, Yeriwin the request he had asked earlier that day. Yeriwin smiled his thanks and went on his way to do his job.  
  
He hadn't had fun in a long time and was looking forward to some excitement. He stopped outside the door and cracked his knuckles. He slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Good evening, fair maiden." Yeriwin said as Nuquer rose warily from her position on the large bed. Nuquer's heart started racing as she saw the look on Yeriwin's face.  
  
"Don't try and run from me." Yeriwin stepped towards Nuquer.  
  
Nuquer jumped off the other side of her bed and stood against the wall.  
  
Yeriwin advanced towards her and Nuquer leaped aside. Just as she was about to run towards the door Yeriwin grabbed Nuquer's hair and pulled backwards pulling her off her feet and to the ground.  
  
Yeriwin wrapped her hair around his fist causing Nuquer to wince in pain.  
  
"Tell me who you are!" Yeriwin demanded.  
  
"Nuquernaromen!" Nuquer gasped as he dug his knee into her shoulder.  
  
"Where are you from?" Yeriwin asked as Nuquer wreathed under his weight.  
  
"Dol Amroth." Nuquer hated to give this information but she knew that it would not truly benefit these men.  
  
Yeriwin loosened his grip momentarily giving Nuquer the chance to twist away from his grip and sprint for the door. Nuquer reached the door and wrenched it open.  
  
Yeriwin lunged forward and pummeled Nuquer to the cold, hard floor.  
  
"Ow!" Nuquer screamed as her knees and body crashed into the ground and Yeriwin's weight fell onto her.  
  
"Get back in here!" Yeriwin hissed and dragged her by her feet back into her room. Yeriwin slammed his fist into her back and shoved her back towards her bed.  
  
"Tell me who the boy-elf is!" Yeriwin stepped towards Nuquer and she put her arm in front of her face in protection from another assault.  
  
"I don't know!" Nuquer could feel the ache in her back and in her head from the cruel treatment.  
  
~  
  
Antoinette had finally calmed and sat on the floor near Legolas.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure. Do you have any idea?" Legolas flicked a piece of wood on the floor across the cell.  
  
"No. I was traveling with my brother and we were attacked. The men killed my brother and took me." Antoinette tried to hold back her tears but as she said this one tear slid from her eye and she hurried to catch it.  
  
"Hard times have fallen everyone." Legolas agreed and sat in silence for a moment.  
  
A few moments later he heard someone, somewhere in the castle scream. Legolas listened harder and a fear boiled under his skin. The scream sounded like Nuquer.  
  
~ 


	38. Abuse

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elrond sat in his study looking over maps and trying to best decide what move he should take next.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Maik had all returned to the comfort of Elladan's room.  
  
"I want to go." Elladan complained once again.  
  
"Just remember what happened last time we tried to help them ourselves." Maik reminded him gently.  
  
"She's right. We just have to wait until the scouts bring them back." Elrohir agreed, unhappily.  
  
~  
  
Ven had been sitting in her cell alone for what seemed an eternity. She was starting to feel that she'd be better off dead.  
  
She had cried more times than she could possibly remember and the only interaction she had with other people was when the man brought her the nightly food portions.  
  
Ven hadn't heard any sounds to give her a clue of what was going on in the world outside her cell.  
  
Ven began to feel that she would go mad if she sat in the cell any longer.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stood up and went to the door so he could better hear the screams.  
  
"What is it?" Antoinette stood up and looked around expectantly.  
  
"I hear someone." Legolas said quietly and listened.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer cringed before Yeriwin as he brought back his hand and let it fly into her face. Nuquer let out a scream and tried to lash back at him.  
  
Her foot collided with his leg knocking him off balance but not really managing anything but angering Yeriwin more.  
  
He pulled her up by her arms and brought her face close to his. She could smell sweat coming off of him and she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I could just as well kill you right now. We have no real need of you here and I'd gladly rid of you myself! Now tell me who he is!" Yeriwin threatened her.  
  
"No!" Nuquer said defiantly and pushed against his hold.  
  
Yeriwin growled and threw her onto the ground. Nuquer let out a scream and her back smashed in the floor and she looked up just in time to see Yeriwin moving towards her.  
  
She turned over to move away just as Yeriwin's foot pinned her against the floor.  
  
"Ow, get off!" Nuquer screamed at him and tried to grab as his foot.  
  
"Tell me!" Yeriwin demanded pressing harder with his foot.  
  
"I said I don't know!" Nuquer yelled back at him.  
  
Yeriwin raised his foot and kicked her in the side. Nuquer felt the air leave her and she gasped for a breath. The next thing she knew the world went black.  
  
~  
  
Elrond's scouts had left Rivendell earlier that day and had already trekked across a broad expanse of land. Every minute they were growing closer and closer to the Misty Mountains where Brea was holding the young elfes captive.  
  
~  
  
Yeriwin left Nuquer unconscious on the floor and headed back towards Brea.  
  
"Captain?" Yeriwin looked in the fire-lit study to see Brea pacing the floor.  
  
"Yes, come in." Brea called.  
  
"I couldn't get much out of the girl. She told me her name, Nuquernaromen and she's from Dol Amroth, other than that nothing. She claims she does not know anything of the elf-boy." Yeriwin recounted for Brea.  
  
"Oh, she knows the boy. She just won't tell. That's why I brought that other girl here." Brea explained and sat down looking upset.  
  
"I need to know where he is from!" Brea slammed his fist in his chair and looked into the fire.  
  
Just the two men came running in.  
  
"Captain!" The shorter of the men called excitedly.  
  
"What?" Brea turned to see the men.  
  
"I have news! We know of where the elfes are from! Two of the elfes are Lord Elrond's son, they are twins." The man said out of breath.  
  
"That must have been the elf the men saw in the woods running. They thought there was only one because they are twins." Brea sat thinking to himself.  
  
"The other boy is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil!" The man was obviously elated at having such valuable news.  
  
"You're certain?" Brea stood up.  
  
"Yes! King Thranduil had left Mirkwood to travel to Rivendell to aid Lord Elrond in his search for his missing son and the other two missing elves, Nuquernaromen of Dol Amroth and Morhrivewen of Lothlorien." The man took a deep breath and watched the reaction of Brea.  
  
"So, we have the Prince of Mirkwood right here in out castle and an elf from Lothlorien, how exciting." Brea smiled and tossed his drink into the fire.  
  
"Round up all of our men we move out tonight for Mirkwood. Gather our prisoners." Brea commanded and walked into his private chambers.  
  
The men ran to do their duties.  
  
~ 


	39. Leaving

Song For None  
  
~  
  
King Thranduil arrived in Rivendell late in the evening. Most of Elrond's men were out with the scouts and Thranduil's only greeter was Vebor.  
  
"King Thranduil, we have been waiting you arrival." Vebor bowed and took Thranduil's horse's reins.  
  
"Where is Lord Elrond?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
"In the main hall waiting for you." Vebor answered and stepped out of the way as Thranduil and his guards passed through.  
  
Elrond stood as Thranduil entered the room flanked by many of his guards.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard the news." Thranduil stated and went to greet Elrond.  
  
The two friends shook hands and walked back towards the warm fire.  
  
"I sent out most of my men to look for your son and the two females captured." Elrond jumped right into the business.  
  
"Who were the two girls?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Morhrivewen of Lothlorien and Nuquernaromen of Dol Amroth." Elrond answered.  
  
"Dol Amroth? She half-elfin?" Thranduil tried to think of who the girl was.  
  
"No, her mother was in love with a man there but he died and she then met Nuquer's father." Elrond explained briefly, wanting to move on.  
  
"Ah, I see. I also sent out many scouts and I believe Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have sent out some of their guards. Apparently young Morhrivewen was dear to them as well." Thranduil recounted what he knew.  
  
"What are these men after?" Elrond asked quietly so Thranduil's guards would not overhear.  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought it could be just ransom." Thranduil shook his head in frustration.  
  
"They would have asked by now." Elrond dismissed the idea.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Vebor came into the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Word has just come from Gondor. One of their guards and his sister were attacked yesterday by strange mountain looking men. The man was killed and there is no sign of his sister." Vebor accounted.  
  
"Thank you Vebor." Elrond waved Vebor to go and turned to face Thranduil, "This is getting more complicated by the minute." Elrond sighed and put his head in his hands to think.  
  
~  
  
Brea's men were readied to leave and Umym and Eowiehan had gathered the prisoners.  
  
"Captain, the prisoners." Umym brought forth the three elfes and the girl.  
  
"We no longer need the girl." Brea said as he mounted his horse.  
  
"Yes, captain." Umym nodded and motioned for Yeriwin to take the girl.  
  
Yeriwin grabbed the girl and walked her away from Legolas, Ven, and Nuquer who were all relieved to see each other alive.  
  
Yeriwin unsheathed his sword and without hesitation sliced the girls' neck. The girl dropped to the ground and Yeriwin left her to bleed to death.  
  
Nuquer was mortified by this display.  
  
Yeriwin walked over and took the rope that bound Nuquer. Nuquer regarded him with fear and remembrance of her earlier abuse.  
  
Brea motioned for his men to move out and the three elfes were lifted onto horses and the men rode on.  
  
~ 


	40. Bad News

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elrond, Thranduil and Vebor had all gathered in the formal hall to talk about what motives the men might have for capturing the young elfes.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is for some kind of information they want." Thranduil looked more downcast than he had the day before. Elrond could understand, having a son being taken prisoner must be a horrible ordeal to go through.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find them." Elrond tried to assure Thranduil, although he was none to sure himself.  
  
~  
  
Legolas was not certain of where the men where taking them but he was certain it would only be bad.  
  
He could see Nuquer being lead by Yeriwin in front of him and Ven off the to side led by another one of the men.  
  
Legolas was watching for a way to escape but he couldn't see any. The men had purposefully put their prisoners in the middle of the group and they had wound ropes around the elfes that restricted and had no give. Legolas didn't have any of his weapons on him and even if he did he wouldn't be able to rid himself of the ropes.  
  
Legolas was upset that he was so helpless.  
  
~  
  
The men rode on until late in the evening.  
  
Legolas could swear that he saw Rivendell up ahead but though that it couldn't be possible, they hadn't traveled far enough.  
  
~  
  
Brea, the captain, stopped his men and motioned for silence.  
  
"Up ahead is Rivendell." Legolas's heart stopped when Brea said this. " We are attacking tonight. Make ready now and I'll set you into your troops later." Brea called and the men began to ready for battle.  
  
Legolas looked around to find Yeriwin dragging Nuquer roughly to the ground and shove her against a tree.  
  
Legolas struggled helplessly against his bonds. His frustration was welling up inside of him again.  
  
Legolas was dragged on his horse and set up against a tree where he could se all the men preparing.  
  
~  
  
Maik, Elladan, and Elrohir were sitting unaware in Elladan's room awaiting some kind of orders or information about what to do.  
  
"I just wish there were more guards around here. It kind of scares me that most of the guards are gone." Maik confessed quietly to Elladan.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen." Elladan tried to assure Maik putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
~  
  
Later that evening Brea had segregated his men into groups ready for attack. Brea was telling the battle plan.  
  
Legolas caught Nuquer's eye and she had the look of pure fear in her eyes. Ven was crying against her tree and also struggling against her bonds.  
  
Brea sent a few of his men in to check around Rivendell for signs of guards.  
  
~  
  
Maik was on the way back to her room for the evening. She couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to her friends at that moment. Just then she heard a noise in off in the distance.  
  
Maik looked out and saw three men who looked like they were sneaking around. Maik froze in her tracks and waiting until the men left before she took off running towards Elrond's room.  
  
Maik knocked frantically on Elrond's door and Vebor answered.  
  
"Yes, Maik?" Vebor greeted.  
  
"I saw men, they looked like they were sneaking around!" Maik exclaimed. Vebor's eyes got big and he called Elrond.  
  
Elrond came out of one of his back rooms and Maik retold her story.  
  
Elrond called for his guard to gather all the men left in Rivendell and to find the men sneaking around and to search the perimeters.  
  
Elrond ushered Maik into his room and made her sit in one of his many comfortable chairs.  
  
"Stay here, I don't want you leaving." Elrond stated and left Vebor to watch Maik while he went to get his two sons.  
  
~  
  
Brea's scouts couldn't find any of Elrond's guards and were ready to back to Brea and tell him the good news.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil's guards went out on search of the men. Elrond had a fair amount of guards and warriors left in Rivendell and with Thranduil's men had a large enough group to fend of quite a large groups of invaders.  
  
The men had returned to Brea and relayed their good news.  
  
"Captain, we saw no guards." One of the men called out.  
  
Legolas jolted with sudden fear that there might be no one to defend Rivendell.  
  
"Good, get the men ready to attack." Brea smiled maliciously. 


	41. Reunion

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elrond knocked on Elladan's door and both of his sons emerged.  
  
"Come with me, Rivendell may be under attack and I want you safe." Elrond hurried them out the door.  
  
"Father, I want to fight!" Elladan demanded.  
  
"No! Listen to me, Legolas, Nuquer, and Ven are missing. I have no idea of why but we cannot risk having you two as well as Maik being captured!" Elrond said sternly and turned to led them back to his room where Maik and Vebor were waiting nervously for someone else to return the them.  
  
~  
  
Brea ordered his men to get into small groups and sneak into Rivendell.  
  
Legolas cursed their cowardly approach and once again strained against his bonds. Legolas's arm caught a knot in the tree and he felt the rope move a little. Legolas kept rubbing his arm against the knot and felt a small fray from the ropes. Legolas silently thanked the Valar and the tree and kept rubbing.  
  
Brea's men started to move out. In all the commotion no one noticed Legolas slowly breaking his bonds.  
  
Legolas kept rubbing and suddenly the rope broke off as though some one had cut it. Legolas turned to see if someone had come up behind him without noticing but no one was there.  
  
Nuquer's bonds also suddenly fell as though someone had cut them and Ven's fell in the same way.  
  
Legolas caught Nuquer's eye and gave her a look that said not to move yet. Nuquer and Ven waited until Legolas would give the signal.  
  
Legolas waited until Brea was consumed with giving orders to his men and gave a signal for Nuquer and Ven to make a run through the trees by their side.  
  
Nuquer and Ven bolted into the trees and Legolas followed. Legolas caught up with Nuquer and Ven and urged them on towards Elrond's house.  
  
The three didn't stop running until they saw the back entrance of Elrond's colossal house.  
  
"Go!" Legolas urged once again and the three ran into the gates closing it behind them.  
  
"Where's Elrond?!" Nuquer looked around not seeing any guards and headed towards Elrond's chambers.  
  
The three met no one in the halls but stopped at Elrond's door.  
  
Nuquer rapped on the door quickly and waited until someone opened.  
  
Vebor opened the door and was pointing an arrow directly at Nuquer.  
  
"NUQUER!" A voice called out from inside the door and Maik ran to embrace Nuquer.  
  
"Maik! I'm so glad to see you again!" Nuquer cried into Maik's shoulder as the two hugged.  
  
"Legolas! How did you escape!?" Elrond came into the room.  
  
"The men are attacking Rivendell soon!" Legolas exclaimed ignoring Elrond's question.  
  
"Vebor, are all the guards ready for battle?!" Elrond turned with a look of apprehension on his face.  
  
"Yes, sir." Vebor answered looking just as apprehensive as Elrond. Elrond let out a frustrated sigh then suddenly left the room.  
  
"Ven, I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" Elrohir exclaimed and ran to her and pull her into his arms.  
  
The two said nothing but hugged each other for some time.  
  
No one said a word but let them have their moment.  
  
The six young elfes sat on Elrond's bed basking in the glory of being reunited.  
  
Vebor sat in a chair to take in the sight of the six happy elfes.  
  
~  
  
Brea's men began to slowly make their way into Rivendell and make their silent attack.  
  
~  
  
Elrond and Thranduil's guards were also making their way out of Rivendell to find the men and hold off their assault.  
  
~  
  
Elrond made his way to Thranduil's room and lightly knocked on the door.  
  
When Thranduil answered he looked ragged and tired.  
  
"Thranduil, I have something to show you." Elrond said simply and led him back to his own chambers.  
  
Elrond opened his door and Thranduil looked inside.  
  
"Father!" Legolas jumped up off the bed and ran for his father.  
  
The two embraced and Thranduil held his son out to look at him.  
  
"I'm so happy you're ok." Thranduil looked as if he could cry.  
  
~ 


	42. Return

Song For None  
  
~  
  
Elrond and Thranduil's guards into the woods where Brea's men were heading out of.  
  
Soon, one of Elrond's guards saw some of Brea's men off in the distance.  
  
"There!" One pointed out and the elfes started to shoot.  
  
Most of the men in the group fell with the arrows of the elfes and soon other men were riding or running out of the trees to attack the elfes.  
  
A full gage battle was soon happening.  
  
The fights continued resulting in more death of the men than the elfes but unfortunately there were many more men than elfes and they kept attacking back.  
  
~  
  
Elrond and the others could hear a random shout or clash of armor from the battle as they sat waiting in Elrond's room.  
  
Other elfes in Rivendell also were hiding together and praying to the Valar for the best of the battle.  
  
~  
  
The elfes were beginning to feel the men pushing in on them and were slowly growing thinner in numbers.  
  
Just as the elfes though they would have to retreat new men came crashing through the trees.  
  
The men were not the same as the men that were attacking though. They were rangers!  
  
The rangers begin to fight with the elfes and push back the men.  
  
After a few hours of fighting the men were only few left and the elfes easily ran them off.  
  
The elfes thanked the rangers and invited them back to Elrond's house but most refused politely and left on their way.  
  
The elfes gathered up their wounded and dead and carried them back to Elrond.  
  
~  
  
"I don't hear the battle anymore." Elladan said, the room had been quiet for the past half and hour.  
  
"I believe it is over." Thranduil went to the window to look out, "Elrond, our guards are returning and they have a young boy with them."  
  
Elrond went to the window and looked out. His and Thranduil's guards were returning and there were a few ragged looking men and a younger one coming with them.  
  
"I believe those are rangers and that is Estel." Elrond smiled.  
  
~  
  
The guards walked the rangers to the front of Elrond's house where Elrond and the rest were waiting for them.  
  
"Elrond, Estel came to see you." One of the guards motioned to Estel and stepped aside.  
  
"Father, I'm so glad to see you! And the rest of you." Estel gave Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan a brief hug. "Nice mess you go into Legolas." Estel teased.  
  
"What can I say?" Legolas smiled back at the boy who had changed so much over the two short weeks he was gone.  
  
~  
  
The group walked inside to one of Elrond's dinging to rooms to feed the hungry and tired guards and the rangers, who had decided to stay, which were very few.  
  
No one talked very much at dinner that night but Thranduil and Elrond were in a hurry to talk to the guards and the rangers about who the men were.  
  
~  
  
Soon just the six young elfes and Estel were left at the table.  
  
"It seems so long ago that we all sat together for dinner." Maik smiled at everyone around the table.  
  
"Lifetimes ago." Replied Elladan.  
  
~ 


	43. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey all! This part of the Song For None series is over! But, the next part is up it's called Song For Nought! Read and enjoy!  
  
I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed. I love you all!! 


End file.
